Bait
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki is unaware, but she is considered a prized possession of the Akatsuki. She's their bait and their prize at the same time! How is this even possible? Because she's Naruto's twin sister and the other half of the host for the Nine-Tails! Can Azuki keep her cool while trying to surpass the cruelty of her peers and the preassure of taking care of her brother?
1. A Typical Day

**Chapter One**

**Typical Day**

x x x x

_Tick, tick, tick..._

I yawned behind my hand as I impatiently awaited for the last five minutes of class to hurry up and end. I hated taking classes at the Konoha Ninja Academy. I had no passion for becoming a ninja, but, my twin brother Naruto asked of me to join him in the academy, so I obliged. Barely.

_Three more minutes and the bell will ring!_ I thought anxiously as I fidgeted, wanting so badly to get up from my seat and book it out the front door! I looked over to Naruto, who was dazed out in his own little dream world. Probably thinking of becoming Hokage...

I glanced around the room, noticing everyone having different expressions written on their faces. Shikamaru had an exhausted, yet bored look on his face as he nibbled on the tip of his pencil. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in an infatuated daze, while Sasuke glared out into the nothingness of his own mind.

Choji, of course, was munching on his favorite bar-be-que chips while Ino looked at him with a disgusted reaction. I couldn't help but giggle a little at her face, which sent a glare from her in my direction. I quickly turned away and blushed in embarrassment at my action.

I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder and I quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Naruto, of course, giving his huge signature grin. I smiled softly at him and mouthed a 'What?' He pointed to our sensei, Iruka, who was reading a Icha Icha Paradise novel.

I snickered with my brother, which were responded with strange glances from our peers and an obvious annoyed glare from a few others, (coughSasukecough). Oh, well. My brother and I were known as the 'Troublemaker Twins', so we decided to live up to that name, since the adults were ignorant enough to label us as that - we wanted to give 'em hell.

However, Naruto was worse with it than I could ever imagine to be. It was fun pulling pranks and goofing off sometimes, but I didn't enjoy getting in trouble and being put down by peers and elders. I didn't enjoy the nasty looks that adults sent our way, and I never really understood why most adults looked down upon Naruto and I in the first place.

Okay, so maybe the whole mischevious thing wasn't a good way to gain their respect, but hey! They didn't have much respect for us in the first place... which ticked me off, considering the fact that my brother and I didn't do anything!

_Riiinnnnggggg!_

"Finally!" I cheered as I bolted up from my seat, almost knocking down my chair. Naruto laughed at me as some other kids rolled their eyes and scoffed at my eagerness to leave school and go home!

"Azuki-chan! Why are you always so excited when school ends? It's not like there's anything to do at home..." Naruto asked as we exited the classroom with our peers. I smiled up at my brother, who was a good four inches taller than I. And we were both _really_ short...

Well... I was. Although he was short now, I knew he would definately outgrow me before long...

"I just think school is boring, that is all..." I replied with a whisper. Naruto pouted, "Azukiiii! We have to study these things so we can become exellent shinobi! You're looking at the future Hokage!" Naruto grinned big while pointing to himself in triumph.

I snickered, "Yeah, I know. I just get impatient with studying..." Naruto sighed in understanding and we continued to walk down the hallway into the lobby area, where almost all the girls in the academy were in a huge group.

They were piling over the heart-throb of the academy, Sasuke Uchiha. I actually felt pretty bad for him... he just wanted some peace and quiet, but all these ignorant little fangirls didn't understand the meaning of, 'get the fuck away from me.'

As my brother and I walked by, I heard Ino whisper, "Ewww, it's _her._ Did you notice what she was wearing in class today? Where'd she get those rags?" I narrowed my eyes and turned around to confront her, "Excuse me? Who are you to think you can judge me? And if you have something to say, then say it to my face!"

Ino gasped at my sudden outburst, and all the fangirls turned towards me with a death glare, but I could care less. Naruto turned around and smacked a hand over my mouth to keep me from fighting, because he knew I would.

"Azuki, shh! Just ignore them!" Naruto whispered in my ear to keep me sane. Didn't help much...

"Aww, look at the pathetic little shrimp. She's so ignorant that she has to have her brother fight her battles for her," Ino mocked me, making my temper rise, along with my body temperature.

I smacked Naruto's hand off my mouth and yelled, "Excuse me?! He's not fighting anything for me! He's trying to keep me out of trouble from kicking you in your fucking face! Do you really want a new nose? Because once I'm done, you'll be lucky if you even have one left!" I screamed as Naruto had to put me in a choke hold to keep me from lunging at Ino and her little fangirl posse.

She scoffed and waved her hand, "Oh, please. Go back to the junkyard where you came from, brat. At least I have a family that loves me!" Oh, that did it. Somehow, I released Naruto's hold on me and lunged towards Ino.

First, I colecocked her in her face again and again before biting her arm and dodging a couple punches she aimed at me. All the other girls gasped and cleared the way, afraid of getting hit or so, because they totally would.

It took three boys to get me off of Ino. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had to use a good majority of their strength to pull me off of her. It was quite hysterical, actually. I thought it was actually kind of funny that _Sasuke_ of all people attempted to help get me off of Ino. I mean, Kiba or somebody else would've obviously joined in... but Sasuke? He doesn't even talk to anyone! Let alone break up girl fights!

Sasuke was the one who pulled me off of Ino with a loud huff as his back hit the floor and my back hit his chest. We both panted, but I was panting mostly from anger. "Why do you always have to cause trouble?" I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear, making me blush and a little more annoyed.

"You didn't have to join in, Uchiha!" I retorted as I quickly removed myself from him and stomped over to my brother. "Uhg! Look what she did! She broke my nose! I'm so telling my mom! She'll make sure you never see the light of day again, you little bitch!" Ino cried, holding her bloody nose to keep it from gushing out. Fail.

I bit my lip in anger and stormed out of the academy, slamming the door behind me very loud...

"Come on, Ino! Don't tell on her! You kind of deserved it..." Naruto smiled his cheesy smile while Ino scowled at him. "Shut up, Naruto! Go away!" Ino cried as Sakura ran up to her and gave her another box of tissues to keep her nose leakage maintained. Naruto sighed, "Ino..." "What is going on out here?!" Iruka-sensei yelled out in shock at the sight of Ino having a horribly bloody nose and all the students surrounding the lobby. It was obvious that there was a fight.

"That little Azuki-baka! She hit me in my nose! How are you going to punish her Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked through sobs and gush. Iruka sighed and put his palm on his forehead, "Naruto... what happened?" "Ino was insulting Azuki and she hit her a few times. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I pulled her off of Ino, though," Naruto explained, trying to keep Azuki out of trouble.

"I'll have to speak with the Hokage about this. Azuki is aware that fighting is prohibited on academy grounds, unless it's sparring. I'll notify you when I have some feedback," Iruka grabbed some Incident Report papers and walked towards his classroom to fill them out, leaving his students behind to return to their duties.

Naruto sighed and went to look for Azuki-chan.

x x x x

"Uhg! Stupid Ino! Why can't she just leave me alone?! Now I'm going to get kicked out of the academy and let Naruto down!" I screamed out in anger as I infused chakra in my fist to punch a good couple of dents into some trees. It hurt my hand in the process... but I didn't care at the moment.

I was so infuriated! Uhg! I threw a few more punches and kicked a few shrubs until I heard somebody approach me from behind. I narrowed my eyes and sighed, "Go away Naruto. I'm not in the mood, okay?" "It's not Naruto," I heard the irritated voice of Sasuke retort. My brow knitted further, "What do you want?"

"To make sure you don't commit murder... it would be a shame to see you end up in jail," I could hear his smirk through his voice. God, I hated his cocky attitude! "Why would you of all people care? Aren't you more worried about becoming a great shinobi and being better than the rest of us? Take your nonchalant ass somewhere else!" I yelled, tears spilling from my eyes.

God, I was so mad.

"I would... but this is the only road that leads to my house," Sasuke replied with an emotionless expression. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever..." I mumbled as I walked away from him and towards my own home. I could feel his eyes following me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and relax... I've had enough of this day.

x x x x

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling while listening to the radio. I had been in this position for about an hour now, but I could care less. I enjoyed it that way. Naruto came in to check on me a few times and fled to the couch to watch some TV. I mouthed the words to one of my favorite songs that appeared on the radio and closed my eyes during the process.

I felt myself get lost into the song and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to the bright sun rays dripping through my window drapes. I groaned and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up and slowly forced my body into a sitting position. I looked at my clock - 8:30 AM on a Saturday. Why am I up this early again? I sighed in defeat at my lack of sleep and swung my lean legs over the bed and scooted myself off.

As soon as I came out of my room, I could hear Naruto's obnoxious snoring. I rolled my eyes when I peeked in his room to find his exhausted body spread out over his blankets in his boxers, along with his mouth wide open with drool hanging to the side. Typical sleeping Naruto.

I figured since it was a Saturday, along with most Saturdays, Naruto would sleep in until about noon. I decided to be a nice twin sister and make him some breakfast (other than ramen). Some toast, eggs, and bacon should be swell! After I finished pretending to be a five-star chef, I wrapped the food in some foil to keep it fresh and wrote a tiny note and stuck it on our refridgerator.

_Naruto - _

_Hey, sweety. Did you sleep well? I'm going out on a morning stroll and probably to do some shopping. We need some groceries since our milk is sour! Yuck. Anyway, I made you some breakfast. It's wrapped in foil and placed in the second shelf inside the fridge with some fresh orange juice. I hope you like it! You need something else in you other than ramen noodles all the time :) Hehehe. Love you, Naru!_

_Azuki-chan._

After sticking the note on the fridge, I rushed to my room and silently brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put some clean clothes on before grabbing my purse and heading out the front door. Today was going to be an Azuki day... Lord knows I need one.

x x x x

I smiled as I walked down a street in Konoha that consisted of boutiques and other femanine stores. I gawked at a really pretty lime green strapless dress that cost more than I ever would. 1,000 yen? Bullshit. I couldn't afford it... even if I were to sell my body for the rest of my life. That's how poor Naruto and I are. God...

However, I couldn't help but linger around the window to stare at the gorgeous dress. I was so tempted to at least ask to try it on... but the clerk would probably deny me of my girly fantasies. I sighed in grief at the fact that the dress would never belong to me. Being poor sucks big round ones...

"Azuki? What are you doing here?" I heard the voice of Kurenai-sensei ask from a few feet away. I blushed bad, not noticing her staring at my constant daydreaming of dresses. I cleared my throat, "I, uhm... just wanted to see what they had on this side of town, ya know? What are you doing here?"

Kurenai giggled cutely behind her hand, "Looking for something to buy for Anko. Her birthday is coming up soon, no?" I smiled warmly, "That's right, it is! I bet you'll find something nice! Anko likes many things." She nodded her head in agreement and we continued our small talk for a few more moments before heading our seperate ways.

I glanced at the green dress in despair one last time before heading down the street to look at more expensive things that I could never even so much as hold for two seconds. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard girly giggles. Girly giggles that belonged to Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Fuck.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath and forced my feet to keep walking so I wouldn't get myself into trouble. Those bitches still had it comin' to them... just not yet. I can't fight here, there's too many witnesses. Sighing, I smile in relief as they didn't notice me pass by.

I decided to stop by a little restaurant to get a small bite to eat. I had a kitty shaped onigiri and some soda. I quickly nibbled upon my lunch and retreated back to my side of Konoha... the poor side. Unfortunately. Uhg.

I didn't even buy anything other than my lunch! My thoughts wandered back to that really pretty green dress that I admired so much. I let out a sad sigh and walked into the small house that my brother and I resided in. I walked into the house and noticed that Naruto was _still_ asleep! Dummy. I peeked over at the note that I wrote him a couple hours ago and noticed that I wrote that I would do some grocery shopping... whoops.

I sat my little bag down on the counter top and chilled out on the couch and decided to watch some television until my brother woke up. However, I fell asleep myself within half an hour of watching TV...


	2. Taboo

**Chapter Two: Taboo**

x x x x

"Azuki! Azuki Uzumaki! WAKE UP!" I felt my shoulders being shaken violently as I heard the annoying scratchy voice of my brother. I groaned and reached out and pushed his face, "Get off me you goober!" I mumbled as I turned around and yawned. He chuckled, "Azuki-chan. Get up! You've been sleeping all day!"

I scoffed in response, "And you haven't?! I went out at noon earlier today to shop and I came back and you were _still_ snoring like a gorilla!" He responded with another giggle and jumped ontop of me, straddling my side. I furrowed my brow and put the pillow over my face, "You suck," I grumbled.

He smiled wide and laid his head on my shoulder, "I _love_ you, _sissy_," He whispered teasingly. I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned in reply. His body being on top of mine wasn't actually heavy... and I'm _much_ smaller than him. And on that note, Naruto's pretty small for his age to begin with. We're freaking twelve! He's only like... barely five foot? I'm so much smaller...

He giggled and snuggled on my shoulder like a baby. Well, technically, he was my baby. Since we don't have any parents I have to play two roles. I have to be the mother and the sister. It's really stressing and irritating, but it's also a fun job and that means I can have cuddles anytime I want to! Since I'm the mommy _and_ the little sister. Believe it or not, Naruto is one for cuddles. Hehe.

I sighed in content once Naruto stopped messing around and felt myself falling asleep again. But, that was ruined when Naruto sat up and removed the pillow from my face. I scrunched my closed eyes as the flourescent light touched my face and groaned. "Azuki! Get up now! I want to ask Iruka-sensei if he will treat us to ramen... what do ya say?"

I sighed, "Can I do something first?" He stared at me with a questioning look and I smirked evilly before practically throwing my brother into the floor and tackling him. We both giggled like four-year-olds and got up from the floor. "Let me change and throw my hair up real quick!" I announced as I ran to my room and threw on some casual grey sweatpants, sandals, and a tight black t-shirt before throwing my hair into a messy bun and pinning a few loose strands of hair down in the back.

I came out five minutes later with Naruto scanning my outfit before handing me my little purse and heading towards the academy to find Iruka-sensei.

x x x x

"Azuki, you know that you're not allowed on academy grounds as of right now. You have been suspended for three days," Iruka-sensei informed me and my brother of my punishment. I rolled my eyes, "I don't care. Naruto wanted to ask you a question so I tagged along... it's not like I'm staying," I reassured Iruka, who gave up the arguement for now.

"Naruto, I'm not sure I can treat you two to Ichiraku at the moment. I'm too busy grading papers and making lesson plans for our next class. Maybe some other time..." Iruka sighed in regret at telling the pouting Naruto that he could not have his beloved ramen bowl.

"But sensei! Please?!" Naruto whined, which earned him a knock upside the head from your's truly. "Naruto, cut it out! He said no! Do not pester the man!" I yelled, feeling an angry vein appear on my head. He rubbed the knot I gave him and groaned in reply. We bid our goodbyes to Iruka-sensei and I thanked him for at least giving us the time of day.

Naruto and I walked out of the classroom and into the main lobby. I mentally kicked myself when I saw Ino and Sakura again, who were glaring daggers at me. It was probably because I was on campus. "Hey! You're suspended, Uzumaki! Get out of here!" Ino yelled, giving me that cocky side smirk, which annoyed the hell out of me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Naruto who was giving me the 'just ignore them' look. I sighed and walked away... for once. I followed my brother towards the main entrance, but I was too dazed out in my own thoughts to realize where I was going and _boom!_ I ran into none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

I yelped as I fell towards on my butt and looked up into those onyx eyes that pierced through my very soul. I couldn't help but blush really bad... considering the fact that it was in front of the whole school. I could feel Sakura and Ino's aura of hate dart towards me... it was a very heavy aura as well.

Sasuke looked down at me with that emotionless gaze. We stared at each other for a moment before he finally, _finally_ reached out his hand to help me up from the floor. I obliged to take it and he raised my petite body up from the ground with no effort. I dusted my bottom off and whispered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," to be polite and not act like a total fool.

He grunted in reply before mumbling, "Just watch where you're going next time," and gave me one last glance before glaring at Naruto who glady returned it. I could feel my blush fading away and tried to ignore all the staring eyes and the pair of glaring ones. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked once we were out of the school.

I cocked an eyebrow at him from the side, "What are you talking about?" "The fact that you and Sasuke had a five minute telepathic conversation! What the hell is up?" He explained in an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes, "We did no such thing! I stared at him because he looked at me and I just fell on my behind! That was embarrassing..." I tried to explain to my brother, who totally did not buy it.

"You can't fool me, Azuki-chan. Do you have a thing for him?" Naruto smirked teasingly at my blush. I narrowed my eyes in anger, "NO! Absolutely not! Why on earth would you think that, you freak?" I bitched at my brother who had a major sweatdrop on the side of his head. He held his hands up on defense and smiled cheesily, "Okay, okay, sis! Don't get so bitchy!"

I huffed to calm myself down and continued walking around the streets, Naruto in tow. I couldn't help but think about what Naruto asked me about my feelings for Sasuke. I never really thought about my feelings of Sasuke until now. Weird, huh? When someone asks you about something and you ponder about the subject for what seems like forever.

I felt my face heat up as I imagined those onyx eyes peering through those raven strands of hair down into mine. Those eyes had me transfixed like I was hypnotized in some sort of spell that he cast upon me. Wait, what am I thinking? I've never so much as even had a full conversation with Sasuke! I'm just acting crazy... I need to stop this.

I sighed in annoyance with myself as we continued our stroll towards home. I really needed a hot bath and a nap...

x x x x

I finished drying off and had nothing but a towel wrapped around my slim body. I poked my head out of my bedroom door and called for my brother, "Naruto!" "Yeah?" "Come here!" Naruto came running towards my bedroom door and smirked when he saw me in my towel. "Enjoy your bath? I was beginning to wonder what that horrible smell was!" He joked as he held his nose and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and chucked my other towels at him, "Put these in the dirty towel pile for me. I'll wash them tomorrow," I explained before bidding my good evenings to him and shut my door behind me. I chucked my towel on the floor and crawled into my fluffy bed and basically crashed out. I mean, I was tired! Who knew I was that tired? I barely remember even laying my head on the pillow! God.

_Silence. _

_The sweet sound of whispered nothings._

_It was the most beautiful noise that I had ever heard in a long time. A long time..._

_I sighed in content at the warmth I felt hugging and caressing my body. I felt that I had no clothes on, but I didn't mind that fact. It didn't matter... I felt happy. Happy and comfortable. I hope this feeling never leaves my side... I cherish it._

_The warm sensation continuously caressed my body. It travelled up my arms, down my sides, and around my stomach. It was almost as if the warmth was a pair of gentle hands that touched me like I was a delicate flower. A rose that is afraid of being wilted. That's what I was... a newly bloomed rose that never wanted it's beauty to die. Ever._

_"Azuki Uzumaki, do not ever change. You are a fresh bud from the garden," The soft, yet firm voice whispered in my ear. This voice sounded like it belonged to a young man, but not too young. A man that was in his teens. My eyes shot open, but relaxed as soon as the pair of hands continued to caress my shoulders gently and the hot breath of the beholder danced around my sensative neck. _

_"You are a beautiful sight. You skin is as smooth as satin, and your body sways with every touch like leaves in a summer's wind. It's more than perfect," The voice stated, making me blush, but the warmth of my body keeping me relaxed and content. It felt so good... so comforting... it was completely taboo, but never unwanted. _

_Those incredibly graceful fingertips danced up and down my sides, making me hips sway along them. I let out a sigh of content and leaned my head back against the chest that was behind me. Whoever this man was, he surely knew how to make me melt into a puddle. God, this felt amazing._

_His touch was so comforting and reassuring, yet there was a hint of lust and a large amount of passion. I wanted to know who this person was that was making my body scream out for more than just his fingertips tickling my sides. "W-who are you...?" I whispered as my skin shivered against those fingertips. _

_I heard a chuckle and felt a kiss upon my cheek, "Do you really want to know?" I concentrated upon his question so that his touch wouldn't hypnotize me long enough to answer. "Yes, I do..." I mumbled, trying not to moan out. The chuckle repeated itself, "Turn around," The voice cooed and I followed its order._

_I turned around to look into those familiar onyx eyes that held so much more than what were offered to the world. I gasped out, "Sasuke!" Just in time before I felt a pair of warm lips crash against my own. I froze in shock for a moment before returning the gentle kiss. After parting, I noticed he had no shirt on and was holding me by the waist. _

_His lips curved into a side smirk and pressed against my forehead, "Mine," He cooed seductively before placing kisses upon my neck and trailing them down to my breasts as he left a few hickeys here and there. I moaned out in pleasure as I gripped the back of his hair and pressed my body against him._

_He chuckled and I could feel my body being pressed against something soft... a bed, maybe? Whatever it was, it was a way Sasuke could remove the rest of his clothes before making love to me. I moaned, screamed, and cried out every thrust he created that sent me into pure ecstacy and many other highs. It was the most amazing experience ever..._

_But it was only a dream..._

x x x x

I opened my eyes and let them focus before slowly sitting up in bed and looking at the time - 8:30 AM. I yawned with a stretch before remembering that dream... I blushed a dark crimson and tried to distract myself from the intruding images of Sasuke making love with me. I turned on my radio and started to listen to music while I prepared myself for the day.

I sang along to the lyrics while I attempted to straighten my hair in the mirror. "Azuki! You up yet?!" I heard my brother call through the door. I rolled my eyes with a sigh, "Yes! I've been up!" I continued to straighten my hair and try to pry away the images again. God... how embarrassing!

Today was Sunday, which meant that Naruto would be training in the woods and I would be either hanging around the house, or out in town trying to keep my mind occupied. After primping myself, I fixed Naruto some instant ramen before he headed out the door. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and packed him a small lunch before warning him that if he came home with another dead animal I would rip his balls off and shove them in his ear. Hehe.

In the past, Naruto's training involved him aiming kunai at small animals and bringing them home as his 'trophie.' I ended that mess _real_ quick. Those tactics included me beating him upside the head with a skillet, sending him to his room, and not feeding him ramen for a month. Awesome punishment, eh?

After a couple hours of cleaning this mess that I call a house, I decided to take a stroll into town. Maybe I'll see Hinata and hang out with her, or maybe Lee will try to woo me with his taijutsu. That boy has always had this crush on me, and I think it's kind of cute. But I would _never_ hook up with him.

On that note, I headed out and took a walk. I went to the eastern part of town, where the giant park was. I saw Hinata sitting on a bench and I approached her, "Hi, Hinata!" I greeted with a smile. She smiled back and waved, "Hello, Azuki-chan," She whispered in her meek voice. I giggled, "May I join you?" "Of course," She motioned to the spot next to her on the bench and we conversated about school, life, and (of course) Naruto.

She told me about how she admires his determination and his sense of humor. Also, she admitted to how much she had a crush on him, and it made me giggle. I just wish Naruto wasn't too much of a bonehead to realize how she feels about him. They would make a cute couple, in my opinion.

"Azuki-chan, is there anybody _you_ admire in the academy?" Hinata asked, making my cheeks flush a mad red. She giggled at my reaction and pressed more on the subject. "Well... I'm not sure. I mean... I-" "Just say it!" She giggled, making me smirk. "Okay... but you can't tell _anyone_, okay? I don't know why... but I honestly think I'm becoming fond of Sasuke," I whispered. Her eyes widened, "Sasuke? Don't let Sakura find out, Azuki! She'll rip you to shreds!" She warned, making my smirk widen.

"Have you seen Ino lately?" I asked, remembering how I tore her up. Hinata chuckled, "That's right... never mind. But still, you would have to deal with her drama!" I scoffed, "Please. She's the least of my worries right now. Now, how about _you_ conversating with Naruto on Monday, eh? Ask him on a date or something! You two would be the sweetest couple!" I insisted, making her blush and turn away. She twiddled her fingers shyly, which was just about the cutest thing.

Hinata was always shy! However, I'm the only person she ever opens up to, which makes me feel like a really good friend. She really has a lot to say, and what she has to say is really interesting and important. I'm happy to be the one to give her the time of day. She's a really good friend.

"I-I don't k-now..." She stuttered. She always stutters when she talks about Naruto... which is just adorable! "Come on, Hinata-chan! You're a beautiful girl! There's no way he'd turn you down! In fact, I think he likes you too. I just think he's still too young and immature to understand it yet. You know how Naruto is, afterall," I reassured, making her smile wide.

"You think so?" She asked, her bright Byakugan eyes shining brilliantly. I giggled behind my hand, "Of course! You're sweet, beautiful, and not obnoxious! Give it a try!" I encouraged, making her eyes shimmer in happiness. She thanked me and gave me a hug before informing me that she had to run along and meet her parents for lunch. We said our goodbyes and I was now all alone again. At least I was able to help a friend out today. Yay Azuki!

x x x x

I sat on the same bench in the park, watching the little kids play while their mothers conversed. I saw a couple sitting on a bench across the park from me making out like no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at their public display and continued to watch the adorable little kids. "Uzumaki," I heard a familiar voice call out my last name.

I turned around and looked up into the onyx orbs that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. A light blush creeped upon my cheeks and I cleared my throat, "Uh, hi, Sasuke. How are you today?" I stuttered while tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my ear, showing my cartiledge piercings. His expression was of none, but he replied, "Everyday is the same."

I couldn't help but smile a little at his remark, because it's true in a way, "Yeah, you're pretty much right. Would you like to sit with me?" I patted the empty spot next to me, but he held up his hand. "I must be on my way, good day," and he left. Just like that...

I looked down a little sad after watching him walk away, not wanting to be lonely again. There was nothing to do on a Sunday... I swear to God! But I couldn't help but ponder over his sudden approach. He never approaches _anyone_ else. _Anyone_. I wonder why the sudden change? It was definately something new...


	3. Strange Feelings

**Chapter Three: Strange Feelings**

x x x x

It's been a couple weeks since the whole dream about Sasuke ordeal. I've kind of got over it... kind of. But, there is some exciting news! We're all getting ready to graduate from the academy soon! Finally. Iruka-sensei informed us just the other day. I'm actually going to become a genin... isn't that awesome? At least I finally completed something!

"Azuki-chan! I'm so excited for the graduation ceremony! Believe it!" Naruto chanted while fist pumping the air. I giggled, "Yes, it is exciting. I wonder what missions will be handed to us and who we'll face in the future," I agreed with my brother. I daydreamed about the future while Naruto kept on yammering about becoming the future Hokage and so.

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't you excited? We'll be graduating soon!" I heard Sakura (the pink-headed banshee) cry to Sasuke in a fangirly tone. That tone always annoyed the hell out of me. I couldn't help but feel a pit of jealousy deep within my stomach begin to rise, but it faded when Sasuke completely ignored her. I couldn't help but giggle at her misfortune.

"And what are you snickering at, Uzumaki?" Sakura scoffed while crossing her arms with a huff. Geesh. I glared at her with a smirk, "Your ignorance, what else would I be snickering at? I can't believe you even know what the word snickering means..." I teased, making a vein pop on her forehead.

"Shut your face, you stupid brat! At least I have a suitable home and I'm not wearing rags!" She taunted while flipping her hair in a snotty way. I narrowed my eyes and balled my fist and reared back at her, "What was that? Did you forget what Ino looked like when I was done with her?" I threatened, which earned the attention of the entire class. I could swear Sasuke was smirking behind the hands he rested his chin on.

"You don't scare me, you disgusting rat! Go back the the dumpster where you belong!" She scoffed while walking away, which only made me retaliate. I growled low and grabbed a fistful of that pink hair that annoyed me so much and brought her to the ground. She yelped from the sudden contact and I was on top of her in no time. Only this time, I didn't punch her. I just glared down at her, feeling tears form in my eyes. I can't stand it when other's make fun of the fact that Naruto and I have practically nobody...

"Listen here, you snot-nosed, selfish, nonchalant bitch. You have no idea what Naruto and I have been through and what we have to overcome! You've never been orphaned and had to survive on your own with no love and affection from parents! We've been alone all our lives and you have no right to throw that in my face! If you know what is best for you, then from this day on you will keep your trap shut about shit you know nothing about. Is that understood?" I growled, venom dripping from my words, in a menacing tone that could make Satan's toenails curl.

She gasped after I basically told her about her fate and didn't say another word. I figured that I said everything that needed to be said and I grabbed her by the collar of her pink kimono and forced her to stand up with me. Before letting her go, I gave her one last glare before silently sitting back down in my assigned seat next to my brother.

The whole class was silent and I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. Onyx eyes. I tried so hard not to look back at him, but it was almost impossible. I snuck a quick glance at him and met those familiar eyes. Once my eyes made contact with his, they wouldn't avert away. We had a staring contest for a moment before the bell rang.

"Class, remember, graduation is coming up. Please be on your best behavior..." Iruka-sensei stared at me the whole time he stated that sentence, which I replied with a roll of the eyes and a sigh. After we were out of the classroom, Naruto looked over to me. "What was wrong with you? Why did you practically strike fear into Sakura's heart?! Now she'll never be my girlfriend!"

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of manic laughter, "GIRLFRIEND?! HAHAHA!" My laugh was more of a mock, though. "What's so funny?" Naruto pouted. "Why would you want to date _that_? You can do so much better! Our kitchen floor would be a better girlfriend than _her!_" I started laughing again, making Naruto fume.

However, I had to explain to him my reasons for almost killing Sakura. He sighed, "Azuki... you shouldn't listen to them. I mean, yes, it hurts what they say... but... just ignore them. You and I are going to be a great team! Team Uzumaki!" Naruto fistpumped the air again, making me smile soft. "Yeah... Uzumaki Twins..." I sighed in content.

x x x x

I sat in the front lobby of the academy, waiting on Naruto to finish up his class. I decided to just skip this class, since it was almost graduation anyway. I watched everyone walk around and some adults stare at me funny. Maybe it was because I was skipping class, hehe.

I twirled my blonde hair and admired how soft it was. Conditioner really _does_ work! I smiled to myself and closed my eyes while starting to hum a soft tune. "Azuki Uzumaki," I opened my eyes to see Iruka-sensei smiling down at me. I smiled back, "Hello, sensei! How are you doing?" "Shouldn't you be in class, Ms. Uzumaki?" He raised an eyebrow with a taunting smirk.

I giggled, "Well... yes, sir. But I just decided to-" "Play hookie?" I blushed at his statement, "Uh, yes." He chuckled at my childishness and pat my head, "You're becoming more and more like your brother. I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing," He scratched his chin in thought and I sweatdropped.

"Well, he _is_ my twin. Are you going to tell the grandpa Hokage that I skipped?" I bit my lip cutely, trying to persuade him to not rat me out. And it worked! 10 points for cuteness!

"I've really got to stop giving in to those big, blue eyes," I heard Iruka-sensei mutter to himself while walking away after bidding his goodbyes to me. I couldn't help but giggle behind my hand. If there was one thing I knew about myself, it was these big blue eyes. They can do wonders!

I went back to my activities before Iruka-sensei had approached me. Eventually, I got bored with that and decided to take a walk around campus. I smiled at the little squirrels that chased each other up the trees for acorns. "Honorable grandson! Chasing squirrels is prohibited and not apart of your training!" I heard a familiar, unpleasant voice yell.

I sneered and tried to walk the other way, but I felt a small thing, or person, bump into me and knock me over. I 'oof'ed and looked up to see the blushing face of a cute little boy. I blushed a little myself and stared at the little boy, who was frozen. "Uhm... hi?" I whispered, and he continued to stare at me, but with a smile this time.

"You're pretty..." He whispered dreamily, making me blush really bad. "Uhm... thank you? Do you mind getting off? You're crushing my stomach," I asked, which my plea was followed. He got off of me and continued to stare up at me with a dreamily expression. I sweatdropped. "What's your na-" "Honorable grandson!" I heard that annoying voice gasp. Ebisu.

"Honorable grandson! Get away from her! She is nothing but trouble!" Ebisu called, making me scoff. "What? Why? She's pretty..." "She's trouble! Get away from her!" "Oh, can it! The only trouble here is your annoying voice!" I yelled, getting irritated at yet another person insulting me. God...

"Oh, you little brat! I'll make sure you regret that!" Ebisu fumed, which was really entertaining. "Sorry about my sensei, he's got a few screws loose," The little boy whispered, making me giggle. "I can tell," I whispered back. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, beautiful!" The little boy winked at me, making me blush again and ran towards his fuming sensei.

I rolled my eyes at Ebisu and tried to make my blush go away. How old was this little kid? 8? Gross! He's a little cutie, but in a sibling kind of way! Bleh...

A tall man with raven hair that framed his face and an emotionless demeanor stared into the eyes of his orange-haired comrade. "Do you understand your duties?" The orange-haired man asked the raven-haired. The raven-haired man just stared at him with those signature crimson eyes of his and slowly nodded his head in response.

"Okay, secure the girl and bring her back. And make it quick, we have no time to waste. We will get the _other_ one when we have everything settled. Now go!" and the raven-haired man was off into the night in search for his prize.

"Are you ready to go yet?" The raven asked his blue-skinned partner who was munching on some kind of fish. "Hehehe, I thought you'd never ask! I'm ecstatic about this _special_ mission," The blue-skinned one replied with a toothy smirk. "Come," the raven motioned his hand and they were off into the night.

x x x x

"Naruto! Are you done yet?! There's other people in this house, too, ya know!" I yelled as I banged on the bathroom door, trying to make my annoying twin brother come out so I could take a freakin' shower! "Hey, I'm almost done!" He whined through the door. God, why does he have to take so long to use the bathroom?!

I sighed in aggrivation and plunged my body on the couch and turned on the television, hoping for something good to watch while I waited on Naruto get rid of his ramen. Ew. Anyway, I found some cartoon and giggled when the piano dropped on someone's head. Eventually, I turned the television off and I felt weird.

I didn't know how to explain it really, but to sum it up - I felt as if there were a pair of eyes watching me. Weird, eh? I don't know... It's just kind of strange to have the feeling that you're being watched. "Azuki, I'm done!" Naruto chanted with a cheesy grin while walking into the living room. I looked at him skeptically, "Naruto... does something feel _strange_ to you?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Eh... no? Why?" "I don't know... I just feel strange. Maybe it's just my nerves..." I whispered while tucking my knees into my chest, trying to make myself get a grip. Naruto sat down beside me and rubbed my back gently, "Sis? You need something?" I sighed with a smile, "No... just some sanity," I joked, making him giggle.

I poked his nose before giving him a loving pat on the shoulder and gathering my things for my bath. I sighed as my cold skin kissed the warmth of the water as I slid my small body in the tub. "God... I need this," I sighed to myself while stretching my arms out on the sides. I still had that feeling, though... Is it just paranoia? Am I just so nervous about graduation that I'm becoming paranoid? Yeah, that's it! I'm just nervous. There's nothing wrong!

...So why am I feeling as if something big is about to happen in the pit of my stomach? And why do I feel like I'm being watched all of a sudden? I sound like a freakin' maniac!

I groaned at myself for acting like a paranoid child! I shook the thoughts away and let the warm water soak my troubles away. Soon, I started to bathe, wash my hair, shave, ect. After I was nice and fresh, along with the freedom from body hair, I dried myself off and slid on a pair of gym shorts on and a black camisole.

After walking out of the bathroom, I saw the most typical thing ever - Naruto asleep on the couch with a bowl of ramen on his stomach. I giggled and removed the bowl before throwing a blanket on him and kissing his forehead, "Goodnight dummy," I whispered before turning the TV off and getting ready for bed myself.

By the time everything was done, it was around 10:00 at night and I was _tired_. Lord have mercy! I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

x x x x

"Should we catch the bait now? Or shall we stall?" The blue-skinned man taunted his partner. "It's best to wait until the perfect moment, Kisame. We wouldn't want to rush into things. It might ruin our plans, no?" The raven-haired man stated softly with no emotion. The blue-skinned man, Kisame, scoffed in annoyance at his partners patience.

"Well, what do we do until then? This tree is not going to hold our weight up much longer," Kisame stated, studying the branch they were kneeling on. "We have enough money to rent a hotel room for the time being," The raven-haired man suggested while leaping from the tree branch to the ground gracefully.

The two comrades agreed upon the hotel room and headed for their temporary destination in hopes that they would capture their prey.

x x x x

"Naruto, are you ready? We're going to be late for school!" I yelled across the house to my slow as molasses brother. "Yeah! Let me put my pants on!" He called back. Following his statement, I heard a loud thud, obviously indicating that he fell. I slapped my forehead in irritation and sighed at his ignorance.

Soon, we were off to the academy to deal with annoying peers and textbooks... lovely!

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's amazing how we are growing up and becoming genin?" Sakura asked in her attempt-of-swooning way. Sasuke just glared at her without a single word, making her sigh in defeat. I rolled my eyes at her and looked around the classroom. Shikamaru sleeping, Ino glaring at Sakura, Choji munching on chips - nothing out of the ordinary. But this feeling was still lingering...

"Azuki, snap out of it!" Naruto yelled in my ear, scaring the crap out of me. I felt a vein pop on my forehead, "SHUT UP NARUTO I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back, completely aggrivated about my strange feeling. He shrunk back in fear and sweatdropped, "Sorry, sis," He whined as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I sighed and my forehead made contact with the desk. I stayed like that until Iruka-sensei entered the classroom, "Good morning, kids," he greeted with a smile. He was always a happy person, which honestly made me feel a little better. He was one of the only people out there that actually cared about Naruto and I.

Well, this morning _was_ out of the ordinary. Iruka-sensei assigned us to three-man squads today. Well, one _four-_ man squad, considering the fact that Naruto and I are twins and were to be unseperable. According to the Hokage, we were to be on the same team, no matter what. Even if we had to be four-man squad, because we brung out the best in each other.

That part I didn't mind, but the part I didn't like was the fact that _Sakura _and _Sasuke_ were on our team as well. There were praises and mourning, I can tell you that much. "Iruka-sensei, why do _they_ have to be on our team?!" Sakura pouted, causing an un-called for scene. "Because, Sakura, they are twins and it has been ordered from the Hokage that they be on a team together," Iruka-sensei sighed, obviously not wanting to hear her bickering.

She pouted in her annoying girly way, but she _did_ shut up. Thank God! "Why does _he_ have to be on my team?! He's a freaking stick in the mud!" Naruto complained while pointing at Sasuke, who just glared. "Naruto, these groups are based on skill and Sasuke has the highest grade in this class, while you have the _worst_. You two will be able to balance out and you might learn a thing or two from him," Iruka reasoned, but it wasn't enough for my obnoxious brother.

"Are you serious?! HE _SUCKS_!" Naruto judged, making me sigh. "Naruto, please... I'm getting a headache. The teams have been assigned and they're not going to change!" I argued, making Naruto sigh in defeat and sulk in his own self-misery. The whole time, Sasuke didn't say one word, but he looked at me for a moment as if to say 'Thanks for making the noob shut up.'

I couldn't help but smile at that look. Soon, we were assigned to our own personal sensei and we met him a top of a building. His name is Kakashi Hatake, and he's very boring, secluded, and sarcastic. Wonderful...

He made us all introduce ourselves as if we were back at the academy, which was kind of annoying, but reasonable. He wanted to get to know us better, but it was still annoying. And he didn't even really say anything about himself! Like, what the crap?

"My name is Uzumaki Azuki. I like to read, listen to music, and draw sometimes. I don't like rude people, fake people, and fish. It's gross. My hobbies are singing, taking walks, and raising my brother. My hopes and dreams for the future... is to make sure that Naruto is safe and happy, to become a great kunoichi, and kick some major ass along the way," I introduced myself nonchalantly, making everyone look at me like I was insane.

I could tell Kakashi was smirking, "Are you the only one here with some sense?" "Pretty much, sensei," I replied while scanning my nails in a bored manner. He chuckled, "I like you." I smirked, "You're not too bad yourself." "Anyway! What are we going to do now, sensei?" Sakura piped in her usual annoying way.

"We must meet up at the training grounds in fifteen minutes and I'll assign you your practice mission," Kakashi-sensei instructed, making Naruto fume about how he wanted to go on real missions. Once again, I scolded him for his ignorance and obnoxious behavior. _Well, off to the training grounds... I wonder what he has in store for us..._I thought to myself while Naruto was ranting about becoming a great Hokage and such as we walked to the training grounds.


	4. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter Four: Discoveries**

x x x x

"If you do not have any intention to kill me, then you are not ready to get these bells," Kakashi stated nonchalantly as he teased us with the little silver bells he dangled in front of our faces. "Screw those bells! I want a real deadly mission! A mission that only an elite ninja like myself can accomplish!" Naruto fumed, making me groan out in irritation.

I felt a vein appear on my forehead as I slapped my forehead. "You going to shut him up?" Sasuke mumbled next to me. I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes," I whispered back before yelling at Naruto, once again, for being obnoxious. He pouted and we were all assigned to our stations. I decided it would probably be best to team up with my brother so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Naruto, remember, we have to ambush him for those bells. So, no popping out of nowhere and-" "HERE I COME SENSEI! BE READY!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the bushes we were hidden in and attempted to attack our sensei. I sighed, since I couldn't even finish my sentence! He was already being obnoxious again.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I felt a smirk come from the direction Sasuke was in. I looked over to him, and indeed - he was smirking at me. I couldn't help but to blush a little at that cocky side smirk. _That's the way he smirked at me in that dream..._I thought with a darker shade of red appearing on my cheeks.

x x x x

After trying to mentally recover from witnessing my brother getting basically raped by our sensei's fingers, I sighed and sat down. "Well, there goes our attempt at getting the bells," I muttered darkly to myself while playing with a loose strand of blonde hair.

"Azuki! My butt hurts!" Naruto complained as tears flowed down his blushing cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle, afterall, because his statement was too funny. "That's what you get for not listening to me. I just hope you don't turn gay..." I mocked him, making him scowl at me. Again, I giggled at my brother's actions.

Naruto groaned, "Azuki, why are you so mean to me?" He sulked in sadness, making me sigh. "Aww, Naruto-kun. You know I'm just joking. I love you, you big goober," I giggled before giving my annoying twin brother a bear hug and kissing his cheek. He blushed and I smiled warmly, "I love you, Naru-kun." He grinned wide, "I love you too, sis."

We awaited for Sasuke and Sakura to try and attempt to get the bells, but no one succeeded. Naruto got caught in another trap, of course. I had to cut him down from the tree that held him by only a rope. Everyone had attempted to get the bells but myself. I decided to think of a strategy to see if I truly had what it takes.

I looked all around and studied my surroundings, I also studied Kakashi's person. "Hmm," I pondered. Then I noticed the book he was reading. It was one of those Paradise series. I admit, I read a couple books from the series and I decided to use that to my advantage.

I created a clone of myself and sent her on her merry way to conversate with Kakashi about the Paradise series. "Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know that you read that series! I'm a fan as well," my clone gasped in fake astonishment.

Kakashi looked up at her with a blank expression, "You're not 18. How could you possibly read them?" He questioned suspiciously. My clone grinned, "That doesn't mean I don't have my ways. The first part of the series was really boring, but the more I read, the more interesting it got. I can't believe that stupid boy left his girlfriend for her bestfriend! That poor girl!"

"Yeah, it kind of took me off guard, too. I didn't expect that to happen towards the end of the first novel. Have you read the second and third?" Kakashi asked my clone, totally buying her distractions.

I smirked to myself. Time to get those bells. I quietly tiptoe'd to the bottom of the tree he was sitting under. I hid behind the other side of the truck and studied the angle that I had to reach to grab those bells from his hip. As my clone continued to conversate with him about that stupid Paradise series I took the opportunity reach and snatch the bells.

Of course, being a jonin, Kakashi-sensei was quick. He grabbed my wrist and I cursed out in irritation. I could tell he was smirking as my clone faded away. "Azuki, you are quite extraordinary with your tactics. You did something that nobody else on your team was eligable to do, and that was even so much as slide the pad of your index finger against these bells. Congradulations," Kakashi commented me.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came out of their hiding spots and had different expressions on their faces. Naruto's was of obvious surprise, yet he smirked deviously. "YEAH! That's my sister!" He boasted, making me giggle.

Sakura's face was of pure disbelief, I could tell she was trying to take in the fact that the sister of the most obnoxious ninja had the smarts to even barely touch the bells on a jonin's hip.

And finally, Sasuke. His face held no expression, except for a little annoyance. Probably at the fact that he couldn't even touch the bells. I thought for a second there that I saw the slightest hint of a smirk appear on his lips.

"Students, this is a prime example of a young Konoha kunoichi. Azuki used her opponents weakness against them. Not only that, but she distracted them with that weakness to ambush them at a last moment's notice. Azuki has proven to us that she has what it takes to become a well-trained kunoichi within the future. I am proud of you, Azuki," Kakashi stated. His uncovered eye curled up with a smile you could obviously see through his mask.

I blushed really bad and waved off his praise, "Sensei... that's too much. I didn't even get the bells." I didn't want to be praised for something that wasn't even that big of a deal. I didn't want my teammates getting jealous and turning against me.

"Way to go, sis!" Naruto chanted as he threw his arm over my shoulder. I blushed again and smirked, "Thanks, I guess..." I muttered while looking down. Sasuke kept giving me this strange look I could not decipher.

"As for you, Naruto. You do not get lunch for the simple fact that you failed at getting the bells and showed no strategy in your attacks whatsoever," Kakashi stated, making Naruto fume and pout. I couldn't help but smile apollogetically to my brother.

x x x x

It had been at least an hour since we all had finished our lunches. After giving Naruto some pieces of meat from my bento box without permission, our whole team got yelled at, but praised, by Kakashi yet again. Apparently, we all passed because I handed Naruto some chicken. Hey, he needed his energy! I'm not about to let my brother fail because of hunger!

After our training practice, Naruto and I hit the ramen shop. "Naruto, you're slurping too loud," I giggled at my brother's obnoxious love for ramen noodles. He grinned wide, "Sorry, sis. You know how much I love Ichiraku ramen! It's the best ramen!" He chanted while fist pumping the air. I smiled warm, "Yeah. It is really tasty. But try and have some manners," I corrected while wagging my finger for effect.

"Naruto!" I heard the annoying voice of Sakura yell from across the street. The both of us turned around and was met by emerald green eyes and bright pink hair. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted with a bright gleam in his eyes and a bright pink blush. He stared at her as if he were in a daze, which sent a glare from her.

"Have you seen Sasuke anywhere? I can't find him! I wanted to give him this box of chocolates," Sakura blushed at the thought of the raven-haired Uchiha. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her infatuated obsession. Naruto frowned when the mention of Sasuke was about. "No, Sakura. We haven't seen him since training practice," I informed in a nonchalant tone. She was getting on my nerves, though.

She sighed and sulked before muttering a 'thank you' and walked in the other direction. "What is it with that Uchiha? Why does _he_ get all the girls? I can't stand him! Someday, I'm gonna out-do Sasuke. You just watch, Azuki," Naruto stated with that determined shimmer in his blue eyes. I smiled soft and put my hand on his shoulder, "Remind me to bring a video camera. I want to get it on film and make millions," I joked. He snickered, "No problem!" Before giving me his famous thumbs up and signature grin.

x x x x

"She's an intellegent young kunoichi, no?" Kisame asked through a toothy grin. "She's only just graduated from the academy and almost barely touched a jonin. From what it looks like, she doesn't give herself enough credit. It's a shame," Kisame continued with his admirations for the young Azuki Uzumaki.

Itachi sat alongside his blue-skinned partner in silence. Secretly, he admired her intellect as well, but insisted on staying mute. "Are we going to snatch up the bait tonight? I believe we're running out of money to stay at the hotel much longer," Kisame querried while scratching his chin in thought. "We shall wait til the moon is in the center of the sky so that the other junchuriki is not in the way," Itachi informed with an emotionless demeanor.

"I just don't understand why leader won't let us catch them both. They're mere children! They are nothing against us," Kisame complained while eyeballing his sword with admiration. "Catching the both of them together is a risk that leader is not willing to take. Both of them contain the Nine-Tailed Fox within their bodies. Catching them together is just going to provoke the beast into showing it's true form. It will be much easier to just use her as bait as well as captivate her," Itachi explained in a bored manner. Kisame just really didn't get it sometimes.

"Well, I just want to get this over with. I have better things to do than waste money on a hotel room in Konoha," Kisame pouted while making his way back towards the hotel that they temporarily resided at.

x x x x

"Naruto, I'm going for a walk! We need a new carton of milk, anyway!" I yelled towards my brother before exiting our small apartment. I hummed a soft tune to myself as I strolled the streets of Konohagakure. I stopped by the small grocery store and picked up a carton of milk and a loaf of bread before slowly making my way back to the apartment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a tall, dark figure. I couldn't make out who it was, but it was creepy, that's for sure. I sighed and pushed the thought away and headed back towards my street. I continued to hum my tune until I saw another figure this time, this one being familiar. "Oh, hey, Sasuke. You startled me there for a second," I sighed in relief.

He stared at me with that unreadable expression, "Hn." I smiled warm, "It's a really pretty day. Perfect for walking... and grocery shopping," I giggled half-heartedly. He stared at me with that blank face and his eyes were piercing mine. I blushed a little, "So, where were you headed?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Wherever my legs take me." I smiled, "True, true. I'm looking forward to training tomorrow. Maybe we can spar?" I suggested with a friendly grin. Sasuke let out a cocky scoff, making me frown slightly. "Azuki, don't get a big head just because our sensei praised you today. You still have alot to learn," He warned with a hint of a smirk traced across his lips.

I giggled, "Oh, I'm not. I didn't even get the bells, I don't really understand what all the fuss was about. I was just thinking I could try and test my skills some more and improve them. And you do too, buddy!" I corrected him as I poked him in the arm, letting him know that I wasn't the only one that was still naive.

He grunted in response and this time a real smirk was formed on his lips, "Very well. I guess we'll see who has to learn more tomorrow. Farewell, Uzumaki," He bid his goodbye before placing his hands in his pockets and slowly walking the opposite direction of myself. I felt a small blush creep across the bridge of my nose and I smiled a little to myself. _I guess we will see, Uchiha_, I thought with a giggle.

"Naruto! I'm home!" I announced as I walked through the door with my large bag in tow. I heard the running footsteps of my brother as he headed towards the kitchen. "Finally! Milk! I've been craving a bowl of cereal for an hour now!" He chanted as he snatched the carton out of my brown shopping bag and grabbed the box of fruity cereal. I rolled my eyes, "Of course you were."

Once Naruto was finished fixing his bowl of cereal, I sighed. Now it was time to clean his crummy mess up and put the bread in the cabinet. I looked around the house and decided some cleaning wouldn't hurt anything. By the time I was done dusting everything and straightening things up, as well as sweeping and mopping, I glanced at the clock on the oven. 5:30 PM.

"It's that late already?! I guess I'll start dinner," I sighed as I gathered the materials to make grilled cheese sandwiches. I smirked at Naruto who was shouting at the TV. Some sports game was on and I guess he was getting into it, considering I heard some foul language come out of his mouth. "Naruto, pipe down!" I bitched at him once he started saying a cussword between every other word.

"Sorry, sis. These idiots don't know how to do anything! If I were in that game, I'd make the crowd go wild!" He bragged dreamily. I shook my head at my typical confident brother and waited for the grilled cheese sandwiches to finish baking in the oven. I grabbed two plates and threw some potatoe chips on them and fixed two glasses of soda pop.

Once I heard the _ding_ on the oven, I was notifed of the finished grilled cheese. I carefully placed them on the plates and yelled to my brother, "Naruto, dinner's ready!" He came rushing in the kitchen and inhaled his grilled cheese and chips in not even two minutes. I wasn't even done with half of mine!

"Thanks, Azuki-chan! That was delicious!" Naruto smiled wide before giving me a kiss on the forehead and running back to the TV. I wouldn't allow him to eat in the living room, considering the simple fact that he was a messy eater. He was a messy... everything. If it weren't for me, he'd be living in a pig-stye! Not on my watch!

After cleaning the aftermath of cooking dinner, I sighed and decided to take a shower before heading off to bed. That is, after I literallly threw Naruto in the shower. "And make sure you wash your armpits and your private areas extra well!" I yelled before closing the bathroom door. I heard him groan and complain, but thankfully I heard the shower going. I smirked to myself at my success in making Naruto shower. No stinky Uzumaki's on my watch. No, no!

After Naruto was finished with his shower, I hopped in myself. It took me a little longer to shower than Naruto, considering the fact that I'm a girl and my hair hangs to the middle of my back. I basked in the glow of the shower head and the wonder vanilla-y fragrance that my bodywash presented. I smiled to myself and made sure to wash myself in certain areas with extra care.

Once I was finished showering, I dried off, got dressed, and headed to bed. Naruto was already in his bed snoring! It was about 7 or 8, that much I knew. Part of training is to get some extra rest! Even if Naruto doesn't believe in resting, it sure does help! I'm sure he's going to start realizing that soon enough. Hehe.

Once I got everything ready for bed, I did not hesitate to pounce onto my fluffy matress. I sighed in content and felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep...


	5. A Late Night's Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. D:**

**Chapter Five: Late Night's Capture**

x x x x

"Kisame, are you ready to take action?" Itachi asked, his voice held a hint of impatience. Kisame snickered, "Anxious, aren't we, Itachi-san?" "I just want to get this over with," Itachi simply retorted.

The two S-ranked criminals made their way on top of the Uzumaki's roof. The two exchanged glances before following through with their plan to abduct Azuki in the dead of night. Itachi made his way silently through Azuki's bedroom window. His crimson eyes bore into the slumbering girl laying in her bed in front of him. Her breathing was eased as her breast rose up and down slowly.

He took a moment to take in her form. Her blonde hair was sprayed across the bed, caressing the pillow and her shoulders while one of her arms were under her head. Her other arm simply relaxed on top of her stomach and the tip of her covers ended right under her navel. She was in an awkward sleeping position, but she was still beautiful.

The moonlight danced on her pale skin, making her glow like she was magical. She mumbled some undecipherable words in her sleep, but one word that Itachi heard escape her lips was _Sasuke_. His eyes widened at the sudden name, but he remained silent and alert. Kisame was still on the roof, scouting and making sure there were no wanderers in sight.

Itachi stared silently at Azuki as she shifted positions in her sleep. Her back was now facing him and she pulled the covers over her shoulders and snuggled into her pillow more before lulling herself back to sleep. As if she was awake to begin with.

x x x x

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt like someone was standing behind me. I looked around but saw nobody. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock, it was 3 in the morning. I sighed in aggrivation and slowly sat up in my bed before slipping my sweatpants on and silently tiptoeing out of my room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I sighed and leaned against the kitchen sink. I felt so sleepy, but yet I was fully alert. I rolled my eyes at the muffled sound of Naruto's snores coming from the other side of the small house. I lazily walked down the small hallway and peeked in at Naruto's slumbering body. He was spread-eagle across the bed and a trail of drool was trailing down one side of his face.

I smirked and decided to mess with him. I walked over to his bed and pounced him yelling, "PENIS BREATH!" Naruto and I always had nights like this where we would wake each other up late at night and make fun of each other. It was quite amusing at times, but sometimes someone really got hurt.

Like, this one time, Naruto smacked my butt with a pillow and out of my womanly instincts, I kind of punched him in the nose. He never did that again, hehe. "AHH!" He squealed as I landed on top of him in the middle of the floor. He frowned with a loud groan, "Azukiiiiiii! I was having a nice dream..." He pouted with a vein appearing on his forehead.

I giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You should've seen how you were sleeping," I teased him by poking his nose and kissed his forehead. He grinned, "I'm so getting you back, asshole." I gasped sarcastically, "Oh, no! Did I anger the great Naruto Uzumaki?" He smirked and pinned me to the ground and stuck his tongue out, making this giant glob of saliva dangle from it OVER MY NOSE.

"Ewww! Naruto, you dork! I don't want your drool on me! You don't brush your teeth half the time!" I frantically attempted at pushing him off and was kicking my small feet. He chuckled, "Say you're sorry. Now." "No," I retorted. He narrowed his eyes with a devious smirk and the drool touched the tip of my cheek, "Gross!" I moaned at the unpleasant contact of saliva.

We continued to have our arguement over who was going to say sorry, but I ended up losing when I couldn't take the spit all over my face. I scuttled to the bathroom and cleaned my face before punching my brother in the head and bidding him a late goodnight. He chuckled and lay back down before going back to sleep. I walked into my room and looked at the clock, 3:30 AM.

I silently slipped off my sweatpants and was now back into my underwear and spaghetti strap. I snuggled into my bed and felt the wave of exhaustion crash over my body once again. I stirred as I heard the muffled noise of someone moving around the house. I slowly sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, only to be greeted by flaming red ones.

I gasped, but my mouth was covered by a warm hand. "Silence. You're coming with us," It took a minute for me to piece everything together since I was half asleep. I moaned and struggled under the man's merciless grip on my face and was screaming into his palm as he pinned me to the bed.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks into my hair and I stared at the red-eyed man in fear. Who is he? What does he want? Is Naruto okay? All these questions raced through my head like a wild mustang. Once I settled down the man was more gentle with his hold and pulled me out of bed before silently and swiftly leading me to my bedroom window.

You're a damn lunatic if you think that I wasn't scared out of my wits! This man looked like the real-deal and he looked like someone who would kill without hesitation. I whimpered, remembering I was only in my panties and blushed really bad. I could tell the man was thinking I was insane by pointing to my crotch, but he soon realized what I was saying.

"Ay shneed puntshz," I muffled through his hand. He completely ignored my request and continued to drag me out of the window. Sick pervert! "Quit struggling or I will be forced to cause you pain," He seethed in my ear before pressing his hand tighter against my mouth. I silenced myself and heard him speak into the darkness of the room.

"Kisame, grab her pants by the bed," The red-eyed man whispered into the darkness. Is there _another_ man with him?! What the fuck is going on? I tried to hold back my tears of fear, but they overpowered me. Before I could focus on anything, we were on top of my roof and then I was being carried through the Konoha forest.

I continued to struggle against this strange man's grip out of instinct, and he dug his fingernails into my arms, making me wince in pain. "What did I say back at the village?" He reminded me in a deep whisper. It was still very dark outside, so I couldn't see much. I could only see his eyes and the silhouette of his body along with his partner's.

"Kisame, we will continue to travel until daybreak. Then we will rest at a small inn, understood?" The man explained calmly to his friend. "Of course, Itachi-san. I'm just glad that we finally captured the little spitfire. I thought we were going to have to deal with the boy if he woke up from her constant fussing," The other man replied with a teasing tone to his voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "You better not have hurt Naruto!" I warned, struggling against this _Itachi's_ grip. My small body was thrown against the ground and I whimpered in response to the small pebbles and sticks piercing my skin. "Do not provoke her, Kisame," I heard the red-eyed man, Itachi, speak to his partner. Apparently the other's name was Kisame. Itachi and Kisame.

Wait, Itachi? That name was very familiar... Where have I heard that name before? I pushed through the back of my thoughts and searched for why his name was so familiar.

_"Sasuke, you say that you want to defeat someone... who is it?" I asked Sasuke one day at the academy. He seemed to be having a rough day, so I decided to try and talk to him about it and attempt to cheer him up. He looked at me with those emotionless eyes and his brow furrowed, "My brother... Itachi Uchiha. He's the reason I have no one," He replied through grit teeth. His voice was laced with malice and it made me flinch a little. _

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked, sincerely feeling sorry for him. He searched my eyes as I did his, "Grow stronger so you can come at me one day. I want to see if my techniques can surpass your's. You're different from your brother. You have the desire to grow as a strong kunoichi as much as I have the desire to become strong so I can defeat my brother. Let's put those two desires together and see where they end up," Sasuke challenged me, making my skin crawl and my face flushed. I couldn't help but smirk, though, "I'm willing to face up to your challenge, Sasuke Uchiha. I shall train and grow stronger," I agreed before shaking his hand._

_I was supposed to finally spar with Sasuke tomorrow... but Itachi showed up! Itachi is Sasuke's brother! _I thought in complete shock and gasped out like a complete moron. The two men looked at me with different reactions to my sudden action. "Y-You're... Sasuke's..." I couldn't even get it all out because now I was really scared.

This man killed his _entire_ clan in one night! He's a man-slaughterer! He's the person who caused one of my dear friend's so much pain! He's too dangerous! What does he want with me?! Is he trying to hurt Sasuke by going through me?

"Enough. Let's keep moving," Kisame cut me off before I was about to say anything else and walked in the direction we were previously travelling. Itachi looked at me with a serious gleam to his eyes and the last thing I remember was feeling something hit the back of my neck before everything went complete pitch black.

x x x x

"Nnn," I moaned out as I felt a sore spot on the back of my neck. I slowly sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the atmosphere and rubbed my aching neck. "I see our guppie is finally awake?" A familiar taunting voice chuckled in the distance and my eyes widened. It wasn't a dream! "W-where am I?" I whispered, my voice hoarse for some reason.

"We're simply resting. Itachi went to get some lunch. You've been out for a few hours, did you get a nice sleep?" I narrowed my eyes at this man. Now that I could finally see what he looked like, I almost looked at him like he was insane. This man, Kisame, resembled somewhat of a human-like shark. He looked very intimidating and he was a mocker.

"Don't mock me, shark-man," I retorted with the guts I had. I didn't care who he was, I don't like getting made fun of by _anyone_. Although, I secretly thought it was pretty cool to look like shark. Sharks are awesome, but I would never admit that to him. He smirked, "I've been called worse, kid," He informed me as he dug in his sharp teeth with his fingernail.

I rolled my eyes and we sat in a very awkward silence. He chuckled, "You know, you're a pretty girl. If only you were older..." He sighed as if he was disappointed. I blushed a dark red and scowled at him, "As if you could get this anyway!" He chuckled at my baffled reaction, "Calm down, kid. I may be a criminal, but I'm no pedophile."

I looked down at my hands and sighed in irritation to this whole situation. I shouldn't be here, I should be in Konoha with Naruto. Why am I even here?

Soon, Itachi came through the door with three brown bags that smelt like they had food in them. He sat them on the small dining table and reached for his. That's when I even had the realization that we were in a hotel room. I've been so caught up in my thoughts, I hardly even knew where I was... And to make matters worse, Itachi looked just like his brother. It's as if I'm staring at an older Sasuke!

"Hey, kid. Looks like you got some chicken and rice. Come chow down before I beat you to it. Chicken's my favorite," Kisame teased me as he dug around in his beef and rice bento box with his chopsticks. I hesitantly got out of the bed and headed towards the table before feeling a breeze caress against my legs. That's when I remebered, I'm in my panties still!

I squeaked with a dark blush and covered myself up before crawling back in bed quickly. Kisame laughed at my embarrassment and threw me my sweatpants. "Here, I forgot to give you these," He said as he tossed them to me. I narrowed at him and noticed that Itachi was staring at me intensely. I blushed again and slipped my sweatpants on as quick as I could.

"Nice panties, by the way. The zebra print is cute," Kisame chuckled before sticking a piece of meat in his mouth and chewing on it. I scoffed and almost slapped his chopsticks out of his hand, "Pervert." "Can't help it. You're physically mature for your age," He complimented me before eyeing my waist.

"Kisame, that's enough. We're not here to fool around, we're here to rest and report back to leader," Itachi reminded his friend with no emotion as he slowly dug through his bento box as well. Kisame huffed, "Oh, come on, Itachi-san. Have some fun for once! You know just as well as I do that if this kid was a little older you'd tap it."

"Hn," was the only response Itachi gave before slowly chewing on some rice. "You perv! I hope your penis gets chopped off one day!" I yelled at the smirking Kisame. He rolled his eyes, "Sit down, brat. You're interfering with my lunch, unless _you_ want to be my lunch," He teased with a wink. My face was redder than those eyes of Itachi's and I groaned out in anger as I threw a glass at him and missed.

He laughed at me again and I sat on the bed with my back facing them as I tried to eat my lunch and not smack that shark in the face! "I think I made her angry, eh, Itachi?" Kisame picked at me. Itachi said nothing. I tried to eat my chicken bento in peace as I attempted to ignore Kisame's antics.

"I'm going to take a shower. You wanna join?" Kisame smirked at me with that mocking gleam in his eyes. I scowled at him and gave him the finger before he walked into the bathroom laughing. I sighed and walked to the small kitchen counter and sat my bento box on it. Itachi stared at me with every move I made. He must be trying to make sure I don't do anything out of the ordinary. Stupid jonin.

I couldn't take much more of that intense staring and I barked out a, "What?!" He just continued to stare but he spoke, "I am ordered to watch you. So watch you I shall." I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, "If I wanted to run, I would've done it already," I replied with an attitude. "Yeah, and you wouldn't have legs right now, either," He informed me in a serious tone. My eyes widened and I remembered seeing the sword sitting beside Kisame's chair in the floor.

I pushed the thought away and stared into those eyes, "Sasuke told me about you. He told me what you did," I stated while glaring at him with hate in my eyes. No emotions whatsoever took hold of his face. "Hn," He grunted before crossing his legs and relaxing in the chair. I continued to eye him like he did me earlier, "Why did you do it? Why did you kill your family?" I asked out loud without even thinking first. _Shit, now I'm really dead._ I thought bitterly as I mentally smacked myself.

"That is none of your concern. You should focus on how you behave around Kisame and I. There will be consequences for your actions," Itachi warned me ahead of time before I did anything stupid. He's smart, because I could tell he knew I had the guts to pull something. But what should I expect from Sasuke's older brother? He did, afterall, murder his entire clan in one night without anyone finding out at the time being.

"Whatever. I hope you're aware that there will be Konoha shinobi searching for me. As well as my brother and Sasuke," I warned him in advance as well. Sasuke has gotten pretty strong, but I haven't seen Itachi fight, either. But at the moment, I didn't care. Anything to get under this Uchiha's skin for all the shit he has pulled!

"I maybe alot of things, but I am not ignorant," he simply stated as if Konoha shinobi were nothing. He's cocky, just like Sasuke. I rolled my eyes, "Don't get a big head, you know. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei could give you a giant can of whoop-ass," I smirked at my statement, but he did not budge.

"Take heed to your own advice," he wasn't even worried about Kakashi? Kakashi's so powerful! I know for a fact that he is! I was getting annoyed now that this Uchiha had no emotion and was so nonchalant! "You're not intimidating anyone with your phrases," He informed me in a bored tone.

I turned away from him, "Whatever, asshole," I muttered. Apparently, he heard the last word. The next moment, I was pinned to the bed by my wrists and one of his legs were in between mine. I blushed mad crimson and struggled. Shit, there's no means of escape in this position! "Watch your mouth, girl," He whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled against my skin, making me shiver.

"Get off of me," I whispered back as I continued to slightly struggle. "Make me," He challenged, knowing I would have to decline. I wasn't that strong, yet. I knew I was nowhere near any kind of competition to this man. He could have his way with me and there was nothing I could do about it but sit and cry like a little bitch.

"Itachi, please..." I whimpered, feeling tears build up in my eyelids. He stayed silent, but never moved an inch. He continued to stare at me as I tried not to cry. I couldn't help but stare back into those crimson eyes of his. I was getting lost in them, as if I were travelling through some sort of deminsion that would never end.

I heard the bathrroom door open followed by a chuckle. Itachi never averted his gaze away from mine, but I saw a smirking Kisame with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I told you that she was tempting, no?" Kisame chuckled as he went to grab a clean pair of pants and shirt. I looked back to Itachi who was still staring at me. "W-why do you keep staring at me?" I asked in a whisper.

He said nothing but quickly removed his body from mine, making the unpleasant cold hit me like a smack to the face. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but almost whimper from the loss of his warmth. "Hurry up, Kisame. We must head back soon." Kisame grunted in displeasure and went to the bathroom to put his clothes on.

I stared at Itachi, trying to figure out why his eyes almost never left my form. He looked over at me again and I looked away quickly while waiting for Kisame's slow ass. _This is going to be an interesting trip..._ I thought to myself with a sigh.


	6. The Hideout

**Chapter Six: The Hideout**

x x x x

"Finally, we're back! I was beginning to think that this trip would never end," Kisame smirked to himself at his joke and performed a couple of handsigns that I could not decipher. I looked at the huge rock that had a paper seal on it and the hairs on my skin stood when the rock began to shake and steadily rise.

I yelped in fear and shrunk back behind Itachi, almost wanting to book it out of there. But, I knew better. "Come," Itachi cooed as he pushed me forward by pointing two fingers in my back to make me walk towards the ominous cave. I gulped and almost couldn't feel my legs, but I managed to move them somehow.

"Kisame, we must report to leader immediately," Itachi informed his partner, who was attempting to sneak off and do his own thing. Kisame groaned in annoyance and followed Itachi to their leader's office. I almost threw up as we walked down the long hallways. A turn here, another turn there, it was enough to make you sick. It would confuse a lab rat!

Itachi suddenly came to an abrupt stop when we reached a door that was different from all the others. It was decorated with the Akatsuki insignia on it and said 'Leader's Quarters.' I felt my stomach rise into my throat as Itachi knocked on the door. There was a deep, faint voice that ordered us to come in and Itachi followed that order.

By this time, I was shaking, and I knew Itachi sensed my fear. He said and did nothing though, as he informed their leader of my capturing, and all kinds of other bull that I wasn't really interested in hearing. I stared off into the dark room and studied my surroundings. It was obviously a bedroom with an office in it. The leader was sitting at his desk.

I could only see a pair of grey eyes and a silhouette of a man with spikes. Those eyes were very intimidating and it made that lump push it's way through my esophogus. Somehow, I managed to hold back that huge lump and attempted to not think of what was happening around me. I stared at Itachi's ring that I noticed on his fourth finger. It was red and said something that I couldn't really read at the moment. It was really pretty.

Out of mesmorization, I reached out and touched his ring, making him turn his gaze to me and give me an emotionless glare. I blushed and mumbled, "Sorry," and attempted to hide in my imaginary turtle shell. _Stupid pretty ring..._

"I think someone has a crush on you, Itachi-san," Kisame whispered to his friend with a taunting smirk as their leader went through some paperwork real quick. I glared at him, "I do not! It's his ring I want..." I hissed with a dark blush. "Yeah, suuuureee..." Kisame continued to taunt. I almost cussed him out, but the leader's voice interrupted our immature arguing.

"I am proud of you two for completing the mission to capture the female half of the Nine Tails. For your reward, I will give you two the week off. However, I must speak with Itachi privately. Kisame, you are dismissed," The leader informed and Kisame was like a little kid at the candy shop. He jet out of that room as if he was going to get him a snickers bar.

I rolled my eyes at his eagerness to remove himself from that room and looked over at the leader and Itachi in curiousity. "Itachi, you are the more mature and disciplined one of the two of you. I am going to make you responsible for the girl until I can get some things done. She will stay in your room, since you have an extra bed. If she disobeys you, I give you the aboslute right to punish her by any means necessary. Keep her in line and enjoy your week off," The leader bid his goodbye and basically kicked the two of us out.

I didn't really have any time to express my opinion on this matter, because I was already being dragged down the hallway by Itachi himself. I glared at him, "I can walk!" He said nothing but continued to jab his fingers into my back to make me move. Stupid arrogant bastard.

Itachi stopped and unlocked the door that apparently was his bedroom door. When we walked in, I was not surprised. It was a very bland and boring bedroom. Two beds, two dressers, two nightstands, two closets, a bathroom, and no windows. Figures, right? No fucking windows! I sighed and took the empty bed that was being used by nobody. I climbed into it and stared at Itachi, who was staring right back at me.

"Don't expect any special treatment just because you are my roommate," Itachi blandly informed me, as if I would expect any. I snorted, "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower," I retorted as I made my way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I heard him mutter something through the door, but couldn't understand what he said. I didn't really care, though.

I stripped myself of my dirty clothes and turned on the scalding hot shower faucet and began to lather, rinse, and repeat. Once I got out of the shower, I grabbed a clean towel and dried my body of the resedue. I paused when I could hear Itachi's voice... and someone else's.

"Hey, you going to bone her, eh?" An unfamiliar voice of a man asked Itachi, making my cheeks flush. "Deidara, quit speaking such nonsense," Itachi replied softly. "Nonsense? I saw her when you three came in! How could you not want to hit that? She's beautiful, yeah!" The boy, Deidara, commented - making my face as red as Itachi's eyes.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Itachi stated, making my brow furrow. He thought I was ugly? Why does that hurt my feelings? "You think she's unattractive? What is wrong with you?" Deidara spoke in disappointment and disbelief. "I never said I thought she was unattractive," Itachi replied, sounding slightly defensive.

I smiled when he said that, so he doesn't think I'm ugly. That's a good thing. I think...

"Hm, well... I would still tap that. Definately once, maybe twice, or even three times. Heheheh," Deidara snickered at his own joke, making my face frown again. Stupid pervert. I just continued to dry off and nonchalantly listen to the rest of their small talk before hearing Deidara exit the bedroom.

Shortly after, I exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around my petite body and my damp hair was thrown up into a messy yellow bun. Itachi looked at me and grunted before standing up and walking towards me. I blushed, "Uhm... I have no clean clothes..." I muttered as I lay my dirty clothes in the small hamper next to my dresser.

He nodded in reply and took out a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and told me to to try those on. I hesitantly took them and headed towads the bathroom again. Well, it wasn't nothing special, but it was something to wear. The pants were really long, though, so I had to roll them up to my thighs and make them shorts.

Itachi scanned my outfit before nodding his head in approval. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I didn't have a bra on. Shit! I covered up my chest and blushed, "Uhm... Itachi? Do you have any gauze or bandage that I can kind of... wrap around my chest?" Itachi stared at me for a moment before rummaging through his things and pulling out some bandages and handing them to me.

I thanked him and headed towards the bathroom for the _third_ time. I removed the shirt, wrapped the bandage around my breasts like a bra and put the shirt back on. Looking in the mirror over the sink I saw that my breasts weren't as revealed through the thin fabric anymore and smiled to myself. Yay, I have a bra!

My boobs weren't really big, but they weren't small. I was only twelve, but I still had a nice set of boobs. A B-cup is more like the size. Not too bad for a preteen.

"Are you finished yet?" Itachi asked through the door, reminding me that I was becoming narcassistic. I opened the door and looked up at those red Sharingan eyes and nodded my head yes. He pushed me out of the way and went into the bathroom and closing the door. He must've had to pee really bad. Hehe.

x x x x

I hummed softly to myself as I started to dust my side of the room. I had found a dustrag in one of my drawers and decided to take advantage of the moment. If I was going to stay in this room for God knows how long, it was going to be clean, dammit! Although, I'd rather just figure out why the hell I'm here and get out! Maybe I'll interrogate Itachi again. He was still in the bathroom, though. And from what it sounded like, he was getting a shower of his own.

I studied Itachi's side of the room. He had a few personal items here and there, such as an alarm clock, a radio, and an Uchiha poster. His side was mostly clean, but I figured I'd be nice and take the liberty of dusting his furnature off as well. It was getting just a little too dusty for my likings.

I continued to hum to myself as I carefully lifted Itachi's stuff to dust off the area and gently laid them back down on his dresser. I hope he wouldn't mind me cleaning the room. I was lost into the song I was humming and in my own little world, so I didn't realize Itachi coming out of the bathroom in a just a mere towel wrapped around his slim waist.

However, when I _did_ notice, my face turned a million shades of red. He was... handsome. I mean, I noticed his attractiveness before, but... Lord forgive me for my sinful thoughts. I silently prayed to myself to not get totally turned on by the beautifully chisled body that stood behind me. Training really does have it's advantages, eh?

"What in the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked as he took the towel that was around his shoulders to dry his damp hair. My hands shook in embarrassment to the heat rising up in my face and in some other parts of my body, but I tried to remain cool. "I, uh, w-was just cleaning..." I stuttered like a complete idiot.

"Well, can you move? I'd like to get dressed," He simply asked, as if his half naked presence didn't have any effect on me whatsoever. He was so casual about it, and it made me even more embarrassed. God...

"Sorry," I quickly muttered before returning to my side of the room and began dusting off my nightstand. I could tell his eyes were boring into my back, and that did _not_ help me at all! I sighed in relief when he finally gathered his clothes and returned to the bathroom. I wiped my forehead off in relief and returned to his dresser once I got done with the tiny table.

x x x x

Finally, Itachi was dressed and was sitting on his side of the room reading some sort of book. I, on the other hand, was still absentmindedly cleaning out of habit and pleasure. Right now, I was sweeping and was sweeping the remainings of dirt into the dustpan before distributing them into the trashbin.

Once I was finished cleaning, I stood next to Itachi and he glanced over at me, muttering a, "What?" I pushed his book down and gave him a serious glare, "You never explained to me why I'm here in the first place." I reminded him of my remaining curiosity as to my reasons for being in this stupid place.

He sighed, "It's not my responsibility to tell you. When the leader asks for your company again, ask him. Now, leave me to read my book," He explained before pulling the book back up to his face and reading it. I sighed and lay on my bed, completely bored and tired. I snuggled into the fluffy pillow before feeling myself drift into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

x x x x

**A/N: Okay, so I had to re-write this chapter because of the fact that I lost my flashdrive and had to get a new one for Christmas. Grrr. Anyway, sorry it's taking me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	7. Truth Revealed

**Chapter Seven: Truth Revealed**

x x x x

"Wake up," I heard the distant voice of Itachi ring into my slumbering ears. I groaned out in response and pulled the pillow over my head in annoyance, "Five more minutes, Naruto..." I grumbled under the pillow. There was a moment of silence until I felt a strong hand pull me out of the bed by my arm. I gasped out in surprise and raised my arm back to punch whomever disturbed my sleep.

It was Itachi, of course, who blocked my hit and pushed me up against the wall. "It is time for you to wake up, Leader wants to speak with you," He informed me with that emotionless demeanor and I sighed before groggily rubbing the sleep away from my eyes and fixing my hair before going to meet this..._Leader_.

Itachi guided me towards the Leader's office again, since I had no idea where the hell I was going. "Here," Itachi came to an abrupt stop and knocked on the door before pushing me in and closing the door behind me. I sighed and looked into those intimidating silver eyes of the man they called Leader.

I could feel that familiar lump introducing itself to my throat again and I tried to gulp it down, but it didn't help one bit. "Azuki, it's nice to see you accept my request for your prescence. Have a seat," The Leader gestured to a seat in front of his desk. I still couldn't see what he looked like, only a silhouette was visible.

I hesitantly sat down in the chair and twiddled my thumbs in my lap nervously. "I've been hearing that you are curious as to why you are here, am I correct?" He asked as he stared into my cerulean eyes. I shook my head yes in silence and continued to stare at my shaking thumbs. This man scared the ever-lasting piss out of me. Those eyes were even more intimidating than Itachi's. By the way, is Itachi still outside the door?

"Azuki, you are here for quite a few reasons. Are you aware of the Nine-Tails beast's existence?" My eyes widened at the mention of the beast that I heard rumors about when I was younger. I looked at the Leader, "Isn't he the one that attacked the Leaf about 12 years ago?" I could feel the Leader's smirk appear on his invisible face, "Yes. You are educated, no?" I blushed slightly, "Well... I just pay attention to what adults talk about. Why? What does he have to do with my being here?"

I was getting curious, skeptical, and nauseous at the same time. Does that even make sense?

"Are you aware of what happened to the Nine-Tails?" The Leader placed his hands under his chin and continued to eye me. I gulped, "N-no... didn't they just run him off or something?" I was getting nervous for some reason. He chuckled, "Something like that. Well, more like, they caged him up. He is in prison right now..." "Oh..." I said breathlessly.

"The news I'm about to tell you might be a little shocking, Azuki Uzumaki. The Nine-Tails was caged up inside two newborn infants during the event of it's destroying parts of the village," He paused momentarily before coming out of the shadows and revealing himself, "And those two infants were you and your brother, Naruto." I gasped out and narrowed my eyes, "You're lying bastard!" I spat out and lunged towards him in an attempt to attack, but he dodged it with ease.

I groaned out and did a backflip over his head and raised my fist back for a punch, but, yet again, he dodged it. Tears were spilling from my eyes because I didn't want to believe a word this orange-haired man with piercings was saying was the truth. Eventually, my energy was running out and I knelt down to the ground, panting and in pain from the couple of blows he threw towards me in defense. "Azuki, I hate to be the one to bear the burden of informing you of your situation. But, the reason you're here is because I desire to have what's inside of you - the Nine-Tails. However, I need your brother as well. So, I must wait for him to come and attempt to capture you from our clutches, as if that'll ever truly happen," He chuckled in a mocking manner.

I grit my teeth in complete rage and felt some sort of hot energy run through my being. I let out a low, throaty growl and felt my body changing slightly. Was this... the _Nine-Tails_? However, at the moment, I did not care. I felt so much hatred and anger towards this man that I couldn't control myself. All of a suddenly, I was on all fours and lunged at him with the intention to kill.

He dodged a couple of my attacks, but I managed to punch him square in the face one good time. He whiped the blood away from his lip and chuckled, "I see I may have upset Nine Tails, no? Your chakra is a beautiful crimson," he commented before doing a couple of handsigns and a couple of rocks went flying my way. I managed to pivit my body out of the way due to my incredible speed and I growled at him again. I could feel that my teeth had changed... they became sharper. Like a kanine's.

"Shut up, you insolent bastard! Leave me and my brother alone! I'm leaving!" I yelled and felt the surge of chakra run through my body as I lashed out with my fingernails that were shaped into sharp claws and scratched his face before busting down the door and running down the hall on all fours.

I ran past a couple of Akatsuki members and they went alert and started chasing me down the corridors of this godforsaken hideout. _Naruto... I'm coming back to Konoha! Don't worry... All I have to do is get out of here and-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the crimson eyes of Itachi Uchiha. He was incredibly fast, but my anger never subsided and I was ready to kill him if need be. "Azuki, do not fight against us. You will only fail," Itachi warned in a soft tone, but it did not affect me whatsoever. I growled and raised my fist, "The only failure here is your attempt to stop me from fighting. How could you do this to me? How could the Akatsuki use me as bait and a target? You're just a bunch of low, grimey bitches who have nothing! Fuck all of you!" I yelled out in complete fury and felt some sort of ball build up in my hand and charged at Itachi with all my will.

He dodged it, but just barely. I felt Itachi grab me by the back of my hair and pull me to the ground, but I managed to push him off and I flew to the wall. I stood on the wall and saw the rest of the Akatsuki members charge towards me. I closed my eyes and searched for the power that I needed to defeat them...

When I opened my eyes, I was not in the Akatsuki's hideout. I was in a large, dark room with nothing but a giant cage in front of me. I heard some sort of spooky growl and saw a giant red eye open. It looked at me with a hint of curiousity, but mostly hatred. I glared back at it with just as much hate, because I was not in the mood for any bull.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a low, angry tone. The giant creature chuckled, "Ahh, so, you've just found out about me, eh? I understand your anger, because I wasn't too happy about it as well," The creature, which turned out to be the Nine-Tails spoke to me. I was slightly shocked, but yet I wasn't. I continued to put on my poker face, "Why am I here? I was attacking the Akatsuki-" "No, shit. You want my powers, don't you? You and your ignorant brother. Hmm. If you pull this seal off my cage, I will give you the power to defeat the Akatsuki members and return home, what do you say?" The fox bargained, but I was unsure if it was a good idea or not to rip the seal off.

"I...I don't know. I mean... I'm not sure if I can trust you," I mumbled as I put my hand on my stomach, where the seal mark was created to seal this beast within me. He's the reason that Naruto and I have that mark on our stomachs...

"Foolish brat! Take this damn paper seal off, now!" The fox commanded, but to no avail, because I did _not_ remove the seal. Instead I just turned my back to him with my arms crossed and huffed in defiance. The fox growled and sighed, "Fine. I'll give you enough power to take out most of the Akatsuki, because I'm not trying to have them get ahold of me, either."

I smirked and felt chakra surge through my veins again and I saw the Akatsuki charging for me again and I cried out and felt my chakra explode with the power within it and knock most of the Akatsuki back. However, my vision got blurry after feeling a tap on the back of my neck. I whimpered and saw nothing but the eyes of Itachi and felt myself falling into his arms.

x x x x

When I opened my eyes, I wish that I hadn't. Because I had the worst headache in the world. I moaned in pain and whimpered from the pounding that felt like my head was growing bigger. I looked over and saw Itachi watching me as I winced in pain. He slowly walked towards me and took a washcloth out of the water basin beside my bed, before ringing it out and patting my forehead with it. I sighed at the warm cloth that kissed my cold skin and aching head.

"I told you not to put up a fight, but you failed to heed to my advice," He reminded me of my previous fight with him and his comrades. I glared at him, "Shut up..." I wined and he did nothing but put the cloth back in the water basin. "Try to fight me like that again, and I'll have to resort to using Tsukiyomi on you," He whispered in my ear, making my eyes widen.

I had no idea what Tsukiyomi is, but I had a feeling I didn't want to find out...

He chuckled teasingly and returned to his side of the room. I slowly sat up in my bed and burried my face in my hands. I rubbed the sleepiness away from my face and slowly headed towards the small bathroom I shared with the Uchiha. Once I was done using the bathroom, I grabbed my dirty clothes and began to walk out the door. I froze when I remembered to ask, "Where is the laundry room?" Itachi looked at me before sighing and leading me down the hall again to a laundry room.

I smiled slightly to myself when I realized that the washer wasn't occupied by someone else's clothes. I quickly threw in my clothes and added some detergent with a little bit of fabric softener before setting the proper cycle and pressing start. I turned around and my face met Itachi's chest, I looked up at him confused and he just stared at me before turning and walking away. He's always staring at me...

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him to the room when we were stopped by a familiar voice. "Hey, Itachi! Have you- Oh! It's you, hmm," the blonde-haired man from before smirked when he saw me. I blushed lightly, "Uhh..." He chuckled, "Hmm! You put up a fight last night! You may not have realized it, but you kicked me in the stomach," He smirked at my shock and waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you back," He smirked flirtatiously, making my blush deeper. He wasn't that bad looking, but he could be more attractive. Itachi jabbed to fingers in my back and ushered me forward, "Come. We have things to talk about," He ordered. Deidara smirked, "Don't be too loud, Itachi!" He taunted, making Itachi grunt in response.

Once we were back to the room, Itachi shut the door behind him and pinned me to the wall before I could even blink. My blush just reappeared with blue eyes as big as saucers. "I-Itachi...?" I stuttered in fear. "I'm forewarning you. Leader will brutally punish you the next time he sees you for disobeying orders and lashing out."

I gulped and closed my eyes. He said nothing but took his body off of mine and returned to his bed. He opened his book from before and began reading it again, while I tried to regain my composure and decided it would probably be best for me to take a bath. Before entering the bathroom, I saw that it was about 3:00 in the evening. I didn't know it was that late!

Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me before stripping and preparing my bath. I sighed in content as the hot water splashed over my sore body, sending small shocks of pleasure throughout my muscles. I smiled to myself and began to lather up and wash my dirty body.

As I washed my body, I thought of Naruto and how he was doing. I knew he figured out that I was kidnapped by now. It's been over 24 hours! I wondered if he was on his way to rescue me with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. My mind travelled over to Sasuke, and how he was doing. I miss him, too. I even missed Sakura's annoying behind, and that's saying _something_.

I closed my eyes with a depressed sigh and dipped my head under the water. I wondered how long I could hold my breath without coming back up for air. I wondered if I could just drown, that all of this stupid bullshit would be over. I mean, suicide has never crossed my mind before, but being here can depress someone enough to think of suicide.

I mean, if I killed myself, my brother would be so upset. I think Sasuke would be just about as upset as Naruto, to tell you the truth. I miss those two idiots. I miss Konoha...

The only thing keeping me from coming out of the water is the fact that I worried that I would die soon anyway. I mean, they want this stupid fox that's inside of me, right? If they take it out... would I die? I might as well just kill myself already and get it over with. I'm so confused at the moment that I don't know wheather to come out of the water, or keep holding my breath.

A few more seconds passed and I could tell that I needed air. I refused to let up, because I wanted to see how far this would go. I waited a few more moments before I could feel my body going numb, along with my head. I moaned out and let the last bit of air escape my mouth when I felt unconciousness wash over me.

But, that unconciousness never came.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the bathtub and onto the floor. I gasped out and hacked for air and shook in the aftershock of almost drowning. I continued to hack until my lungs were filled with all the air that they desired. "What the hell is the matter with you?! I'm sorry, but suicide is not going to help your case with the Akatsuki," I heard the annoyed voice of Itachi yell. He seemed very angry.

I looked up at him through my wet bangs and continued to pant. I looked back down at the ground and realized... I was completely naked! My face was flushed and I narrowed my eyes before covering myself up with my arms and hair. "What the hell are _you_ doing in here?! I was trying to take a bath and you just barge in on me?! You pervert!" I spat, making him sigh in irritation.

"I have no intentions of eyeing your anatomy. I knocked on the door several times to see if you were okay because I heard no water splashing and I opened the door and saw that you were drowning yourself!" He calmly explained, but his voice was laced with anger. I sighed and looked away in shame at my attempts to kill myself.

"Okay...I'm sorry," I muttered before looking back up into those angry red Sharingan eyes. He grunted in response before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my wet, cold body. My eyes widened at his kind gesture with another blush. "It is my responsibility to watch over you and keep you in line. I'm not being very responsible if I let you harm yourself. Do I have to resort you bathing you _myself_ next time so you won't pull an ignorant move?" He asked as his Sharingan eyes stared into my icy blues.

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment, "N-no..." He grunted and pulled me up, but made sure the towel wouldn't slip off of my body. I was still a little shaken from almost drowning, so my legs were a little wobbly. He kindly picked me up and set me in my bed before drying my hair and pat drying the rest of me and tucking me into bed.

"Rest and stay out of trouble," He muttered before walking away and dimming the lights in the room. I smiled and felt myself slowly drifting into another much needed slumber. _He's... really nice... _was the last thought I thought before dreamland appeared.


	8. Unexpected, but Fortunate Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. D:**

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected, but Fortunate Events**

x x x x

Okay, so it's been a freaking _month_ since I've been kidnapped from my home and forced to reside in this Akatsuki hideout. A few Konoha nin showed up to rescue me, but they were slaughtered effortlessly by Akatsuki members. The only news I have that Konoha _knows_ that I'm missing, _knows _where I am, but does _Naruto_ know _anything?_

I mean, it's obvious that he knows I'm missing, but does he know where I am? Does he know that ANBU nin have come to try and rescue me? Is _he_ going to come rescue me? I miss my brother so dearly. I miss Sasuke alot too...

However, while I've been here, I've been getting ridiculously close to Itachi-kun. I mean... Itachi. You'd think that Itachi isn't really one to talk much, right? It's the complete opposite with me... at least, when we're alone. I ask him about the books he reads, and he tells me about them. I ask him to read one to me, he reads one to me (I'm not big on reading). I talk to him about my childhood, he listens and I even get a slight smile from him sometimes.

One day, I even asked him what it was like when him and Sasuke were younger. He actually opened up to me about their past... which really surprised me. Itachi was a man of few words, but when it came to me...I couldn't get him to shut up sometimes. Weird, huh? He's really helped keep me sane here at this hideout.

Itach is really the only person that I can trust and look up to in this place. He's my only friend here! Kisame still makes fun of me and mocks me, but Itachi usually calls him out on it, or stands up for me. He also defends me when Deidara or the others make fun of me. The only other person that _doesn't_ insult me all the time is Tobi-kun. He's a friend, too. He makes me giggle alot, especially when he annoys Deidara.

The past few days, Pein (the Leader) has called me into his office everyday. He says he wants to test my abilities with the Nine Tails, but I refuse. I don't want to show him anything, and I don't want anything to do with this monster inside of me. I just want to leave him alone, since he's left me alone, you know? The results of my refusal have been some blows to the face and stomach. In other words, I get beaten. I have a few bruises, well... one big bruise on my right cheek and my left ribcage... but, whatever.

Anyway, after taking another set of blows to the face from Pein, I let a few silent tears fall down my face and slowly made my way towards my bedroom. Once I entered the room, Itachi looked at me with sympathy written all over his face. One of the only emotions I've seen him express. "Do you need any ice?" He asked as I crawled into my bed. I shook my head no and continued to let a couple of tears fall before pulling the covers over my head.

Itachi sighed and exited the room, leaving me to wallow in my own self misery. I didn't know what he was up to, but he came back in the room a few minutes later and sat a small cloth full of ice on my cheek. I hissed at the sudden contact, but held it to my face and muttered a, "Thank you," to the crimson eyed Uchiha.

He grunted in response and laid his hand on my shoulder before walking to his side of the room, doing who knows what. I closed my eyes and tried to let some sleep enter my life, considering that I was tired. Tired of getting beaten and being in this place. I mean, I care for Itachi, but... I miss home more.

x x x x

Darkness.

The room was full of nothing but pitch black nothingness. The only other thing in the room was the surroundings of a very negative aura of hatred and bloodthirst. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a growl, a low growl that sounded like it came from a large carnivore.

I said nothing, but started to step backwards with hushed pants of fear. I nearly screamed when a pair of cat-like eyes opened in the blackness, making my heart skip about ten beats in a row. I gulped, trying to sum up some kind of courage to ask what the hell is happening!

"Azuki Uzumaki," The demonic voice of the large creature stated before an evil cackle lingered throughout the atmosphere. I said not a word, for I was too full of fear to do anything but barely breathe. "What's the matter? You seem frightened. You shouldn't be, for I am part of you," The voice chanted with a taunting tone.

My eyes widened, could this be... the Nine Tails?

"Wh-What do you want, N-Nine Tails?" I stuttered out, almost choking the process due to the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I want nothing from you, child. Except to be free of this giant cage. You came to me," The Nine Tails informed me, making me quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "I came to you? All I did was fall asleep!"

Another dark chuckle filled the air, "I am a part of you, unfortunately. Therefore, if you want answers, you subconciously know how to access me. Now, what is it that you need? I was resting!" The fox growled in annoyance, but I didn't care. This was my chance to get the answers I needed!

"Why and how are you sealed inside of my brother and I? What happened that day at the village?" I asked, my tone firm and full of curiousity. "You really wanna know? Alright, kid, but it ain't gonna be pretty...on the day of your birth, a man in a mask came and stole me away from your mother. She was my last host. Somehow, that man made a bargain with me to destroy the village, so I obliged, being hypnotized under some kind of visual jutsu that I'm not going to name. Well, your wretched mother decided that she was going to seal me inside of you brats, and I wouldn't allow that. Unfortunately, your damn bastard of a father somehow sealed me up inside of the both of you, _after_ I stabbed them," The Nine Tails explained, making my anger rise up at his last phrase.

"YOU BASTARD! _YOU_ KILLED MY PARENTS? HOW COULD YOU?" I was outraged and furious! I ran towards the fox, only to be pushed back by a giant paw. "Oh, shut up. They were trying to seal me up again! That man promised me freedom. How could I resist? The Leaf Village is full of pathetic insects of humans, anyway. Do you not understand my power? Killing your parents was nothing for me! It was your damn mother that helped your father seal me up! Those little shits," The fox sneered, making me grimace at him with hatred.

"I hate you. Get out of me!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks through closed lids. "Hatred is something I desire. Give me all the hate you want, kid." I lashed out and tried to punch the fox in the face, but he just effortlessly swatted me like a small fly. I growled low and felt my anger rise and some kind of chakra fill my body.

"You'll regret ever killing anyone that day... _especially my parents_," I snarled at the fox before filling my hands with some strange ominous red chakra. I charged at the large animal before feeling a hand gently shake my shoulder, calling out to me. I rose up with an animalistic growl, seeing Itachi's concerned face looking at mine.

I stared at him for a moment before throwing my arms around him, bawling my eyes out. He patted my head as he shushed me, making me cry harder. "What happened?" He asked as he continued to try and cheer me up. "The... the Nine Tails.. he... killed my parents," I choked out through powerful sobs. I was on the verge of hyperventiliating.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he sighed, "I'm sorry," He muttered before pulling me into his chest and hugging me tightly. I continued to cry into his chest before we heard a loud bang and a few angry cries. We looked at each other, which made Itachi narrow his eyes. "Stay here," He ordered before rushing out of the room to see what was the matter.

Of course, I didn't listen. I snuck out of the bedroom a couple moments later to see what was going on. I saw a jonin being thrown across the building. I gasped out, a Konoha jonin! They're here to save me! I smiled to myself in relief and ran the opposite direction, hopefully to find a jonin that will sneak me out of here.

I hid behind a corner, before slowly tiptoeing around the corridor, onwards to the front entrance of the hideout. Apparently, it was like a mini war going on in this hideout, considering all the fighting I heard. I ran towards the front of the entrance, taking all the opportunity in the world to try and escape.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice -

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke! It was Sasuke! I smiled to myself in sheer happiness and screamed out, "SASUKE!" He looked towards me and knocked Tobi out (whom he was asking for Itachi) before running towards me and picking me up bridal style. I yelped out in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lept towards the entrance of the large hideout.

"Oh, Sasuke! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I sang to him, making him smirk in response. "Come on, let's get you out of here," He muttered as we headed outside. Sunlight... fresh air... it was like a dream, considering that I haven't seen the sun for a month now. Sasuke stumbled when there was a sudden fireball that flew across our path. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and faced towards the owner of the fireball.

"Itachi..." He muttered in a dark tone that kind of scared me. I've never seen Sasuke so angry...

Itachi said nothing, but sent out flying kunai towards us, making Sasuke jump in the air and pivet our bodies to dodge them. Itachi grunted in response and in a flash he was in front of us, making Sasuke sneer in anger. "Foolish little brother. Let go of the girl if you know what's best for you," Itachi threatened, making me whimper in slight fear.

"Burn in hell!" Sasuke shouted as he reached into his back pouch and threw kunai bombs towards Itachi as he tried to escape with me in tow. I screamed out when there was a big earthquake, making Sasuke grimace at my high pitched screech. He growled as Itachi followed us, right on our tails.

"Azuki, I want you to do me a favor," Sasuke muttered, as he lept through the trees as fast as he could to get away from Itachi. "What is it?" I muttered, completely scared out of my witts. "Reach into my pouch and hand me the small black scroll," Sasuke stated as he looked back at Itachi, who was purely pissed.

I reached around Sasuke's waist and dug through his pouch, feeling for the scroll. I handed it to him as he pulled it out and did the required handsign before saying, "Fire Style: Fire Explosion Frenzy from Hell!" That made me giggle a little, but then I burried my face in Sasuke's neck when the fire exploded behind us, obviously making Itachi slow down.

Once Itachi was completely away from us, Sasuke sped up his pace even more and pressed the little button on the other side of his neck before speaking into the small wireless radio, "Kakashi, I have Azuki. The Akatsuki remain distracted by our jonin, we're on our way back to the village," Sasuke informed our sensei, making me smile up at him.

"Roger that, Sasuke. Good job! Once you're back in the village, come to the Hokage's tower, we must speak with the two of you," Kakashi said through the radio, making Sasuke reply with an 'okay.'

I smiled up at him dreamily without even realizing it. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "What's up?" I blushed and looked down, "N-nothing... Thank you, for saving me, Sasuke," I muttered shyly, making him smirk. He grunted in response as I lay my head on his shoulder, completely exhausted from all the commotion.

x x x x

"We may have to stop at an inn, Azuki. It's getting dark," Sasuke informed me as he studied my tired expression after travelling for a couple hours. I nodded my head yes and snuggled back onto his shoulder. He sighed and conversed through his wireless, letting Kakashi know that we're staying at an inn, under different alias' so we could not be found easily, in case the Akatsuki were still hunting me.

A few minutes later, we stopped at a small inn at a little town, and rented a room for the night. Sasuke led me to our room, now that I wasn't being carried. He opened the door and let me in first before walking in the room with his hands in his pockets. I blushed, the first thing I saw was one bed in the middle of the room.

"Uh..." I muttered, competely flushed. He rolled his eyes, "Looks like we're sharing a bed, Azuki. Can you survive the night?" He teased me, making me stick my tongue out at him. He smirked and set his small bag on the little table next to a chair and stretched out his arms before sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I mumbled, still a little embarrassed before gathering a towel and a robe that the inn owned and entered the luxurious bathroom. The bathroom was not made for a princess, but it would do. I found the right temperature before stripping my clothing and hopping into the scalding hot pleasureable water.

I scrubbed my body and washed my hair before noticing that I hadn't shaved in a couple days. Sighing, I look around the bathroom and, to my luck, I saw a complementary razor on the countertop. I smiled to myself and took the brand new unopened razor out of it's pack and started to shave my legs, underarms, and womanhood. Being free of unwanted body hair felt very nice after I got out of the shower and dried myself off.

I sighed in aggrivation when I noticed that I had no clean clothes... and I doubt that Sasuke packed any extra clothes. I found a clean, white robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around my small frame before tying it in the front. I exited the bathroom, to find Sasuke sitting in a chair, watching television with a bored expression on his face.

He looked up at me and smirked, "That's a nice look," He teased, making me roll my eyes. "Sasuke... I have no clothes! What am I going to do?" I whined, completely not happy with this unfortunate event. "There's a small washer and dryer in that closet over next to the radiator. Go throw your clothes in," he informed me as he pointed in the direction of the radiator.

I smiled to myself and threw my clothes in before adding a little detergent and switching the cycle to regular and turning the washer on. _I guess I'll be wearing a robe for a little bit_, I thought to myself with a small blush as I sat on the bed behind Sasuke. I fiddled with my robe, trying to make sure that nothing was hanging out.

"Azuki, stop fidgeting," Sasuke suddenly spoke, making me yelp out in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You be quiet, Uchiha. You're not the one being forced to wear a revealing robe that your ass might fall out of when you sit down!"

The only reply I got was a smirk of amusement and a, "Well. There is one solution, don't wear anything at all." I gasped with heated cheeks and smacked his arm, "Pervert! Since when have you started to act like this?"

"Hn, I dunno. Just stating the truth," He shrugged with a nonchalant demeanor, making my cheeks heat up even more. I sighed and decided to snuggle in the bed for a little while, at least, until I heard the washer's alarm go off. Soon, after switching my clothes and having very little conversation with Sasuke, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I was lifted of my small slumber when I felt Sasuke's form slip in the bed next to mine. I blushed, but remained still, for I did not want him to know that I was awake. That was ruined though, when he said, "Good night, Azuki." I rolled my eyes and replied to his statement with a grunt before snuggling deeper into the covers and falling back into my beloved slumber.


	9. Return to Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrights to the anime/manga Naruto. D: FML.**

x x x x

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my eyelids, making the brightness disturb my dreams. I sighed in comfort when I felt an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to the owner. Subconciously, I turned around and snuggled into the chest of the beholder. The owner of the arms smells really good, and is very warm.

This feeling that I had made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, which I enjoyed. I wonder who this person is...

Deciding to take a peek at who I was snuggling with, I opened an eye and saw nothing but jet black spikey hair, and a muscular torso. I blushed when I realized who I was having intimacy with - Sasuke! I blushed a mad crimson, but realized that he was still asleep. I sighed and calmed myself down, thinking that he was just doing this in his sleep. He probably thought I was a pillow or something?

_Well, it's not like he's doing it on purpose. He's still asleep... Hmm, I guess I'll just let him rest until he realizes that he's snuggling with me. He is warm..._ I thought to myself with pink cheeks as I snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck. I felt like a little kitten snuggling against it's owner. I blushed at that thought as well, but I couldn't help but mewl at it, either.

A few minutes passed by and he started to stir slightly, making me shoot open my eyes. I whimpered a little because I was drifting back to sleep until he started moving around. He sighed and pulled me closer, making me blush, but accept the invitation. I tried to surpress a giggle, but I failed. Which resulted in Sasuke popping his eyes open and looking down at me with slight surprise.

"Azuki?" He breathed, his emotions only showing slightly. I smiled up at him with a blush, "Yes, Sasuke?" I mumbled cutely as I looked into his onyx eyes. I could see the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks, which just made my pink introduce itself. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed at the intimate contact.

I smirked, "I woke up to _you_ snuggling with me. I just decided to let you sleep," I explained, our position never changing. He narrowed his eyes and sat up, his warm body heat leaving with him. I almost whimpered, but caught myself. It's been a long time since anyone's showed me affection, and the first person that does just abruptly leaves me!

I pouted behind his back as he wiped sleep away from his eyes. Sighing, "Azuki... next time something like that happens, wake the person up," Sasuke mumbled in an irritated tone, making me look away in embarrassment and slight pain. "I.. just wanted to let you sleep, Sasuke. It's not even that big of a deal," I retorted, which earned me a grunt in response.

"You should get out of that robe and get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us," he reminded me softly as he threw his shirt on over his head, covering up his beautifully pale skin. Sighing, I swung my legs over the bed and tried to cover myself up as best as I could so my private areas wouldn't show as I walked to the dryer and grabbed my clothes.

After rushing to the bathroom and getting ready for the day, I decided to fix me a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice. Sasuke silently munched on some kind of breakfast bar and packed his small book bag before rushing me to finish my breakfast so we could get a move on. I decided to throw my hair up into a messy bun as Sasuke signed us out of our hotel room before grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"I can walk myself, you know!" I pouted, to which he just ignored. I whimpered as he secretly led me through some dark alleyways and other passage ways so we wouldn't be noticed by any hunting eyes. His grip on my arm was almost merciless, and it hurt. What was his problem this morning? Why is he being so... rude? Well, more than usual!

Once he was finished pulling me around like a bag of garbage, I yanked my arm from his grip and glared at him. He returned it with no effort, making me want to smack him. I inspected my arm and noticed a large bruise. I gasped out and instinctively smacked him across the face, "You jerk! I told you to let go of me! Now look what you did! Why are you being so hateful this morning?" I bitched at him as I felt slight tears well up in my eyes.

He growled in response and pushed my back against the wall, "Don't you ever do that again, Azuki," He whispered harshly in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I said not another word the entire walk until we were in the forest, completely out of view of the small town. Sasuke pushed the little button on his wireless, "Kakashi, we're in the Leaf forest. We're on our way back right now, tell Tsunade to wait for us in her office."

"Roger that," Kakashi replied before the buzzing of the wireless died down.

During our walk, I noticed that Sasuke would glance at me every now and then. I, on the other hand, did not look at him once. I was still very angry with him for hurting my arm and treating me badly this morning. It was around noon when my stomach started to growl, begging me for it's lunch. I groaned in annoyance and placed my hand on my stomach in hopes that it would help it quiet down.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, "Come, we're stopping to get something to eat," he stated before picking me up in his arms and leaping to a small traveller's restruaunt. I was still pouting, but I was thankful that he was getting us something to eat. I was dying.

Once we ordered our food, we sat at a booth and quickly munched on our meal. "I apologize for the way I acted earlier this morning. Is your arm okay?" He suddenly broke the silence, capturing me off guard. "It... is a little sore. Why were you acting that way?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm not a morning person. However, I am apolozing for my behavior," He informed me, making me sigh in defeat. "Don't do it again. You don't want to turn out like Ino," I smirked at that statement, which received a smirk from him as well. "Is that a threat?" "No, it's a promise, Uchiha. We're still going to spar one day, or have you forgotten?" I teased him as I sipped on my soft drink.

He scoffed cockily, "I have a large list of things to do. I might have," He teased back as he leaned against the back of the booth casually. I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't be so cocky, Uchiha. You never know what someone's truly capable of until you reel it out of them," I warned him as I munched on my noodles.

He smirked, but stayed silent, knowing that I was right.

x x x x

Once we were finished with our lunch, we headed straight for Konoha - because Tsunade was waiting impatiently. "We're almost home!" I chanted, throwing my hands up in the air for effect of my happiness. Sasuke smirked at my childishness and we stopped momentarily as we stepped up to the Konoha gates.

"Sasuke, Azuki, welcome back. Tsunade is waiting on you," Shizune approached us as soon as we signed in. I bowed to her respectfully while Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets. She led us to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade's office was.

Once we were in her office, Tsunade walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Glad to have you back safe and sound, Azuki. I'm sure Naruto will be happy as well," Tsunade greeted me with a warm smile, along with her hug, making me feel right at home. Which I was. Hehe.

"Thank you, mi'Lady. I'm glad to be back, but give all the credit to Sasuke-kun. He saved me and took care of me," I grinned over at Sasuke, who was stoic and silent. "Ah, yes. Mr. Uchiha has obviously done a very good job with his mission. Congradulations to the both of you for showing courage against the Akatsuki. You two are free to go and rest for the next three days," Tsunade smiled and handed Sasuke some money as his reward for completing his mission.

I bowed respectfully and started for the door with Sasuke, however - "Azuki, wait just a moment. I have to speak with you alone," Tsunade suddenly spoke up, making the hairs on my neck stand. It wasn't pretty whenever Tsunade was serious. What could she want with me?

I turned around and faced her, "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" "I know you have some intel on the Akatsuki, since you were with them for a few weeks. I would like to know everything," Tsunade wasn't beating around the bush when she said 'everything.' She wanted details, as if they were written in a book, and she wanted them ASAP. Obviously, my intellect would help the Leaf against the Akatsuki, so I obliged to tell her.

x x x x

After two hours of explaining my entire visit to the Akatsuki (if you want to call it that), I was getting really impatient with the slowness of this conversation. I wanted to see my brother and let him know that I'm back and where I've been! I wanted to hug him, to be in his protective arms again. Even though we're the same exact age, I was born second, and so he always considers me to be his 'little sister.' I don't mind being the little sister...

"You have obviously been through much, Azuki. Finding out about your kyuubi is a tough thing to go through. I didn't want you to find out in the way you did, but you did - and there's no changing that. However, do not let Naruto know about it yet. I understand that he probably has an idea, since he's the male part of the host, so he has more intellegence with the fox than you do. No offense, Azuki, but we women aren't keen to Jinchuuriki knowledge like the males are. For some reason, they just know that there's something going on. I also believe that Naruto had an idea because he has experienced the anger of the Fox, has he not?" Tsunade questioned me, her tone serious and stern.

"Yes, I've seen his teeth expand slightly at times when he has been angry. And these marks on our faces - they get kind of scratchy looking when we're angry. But, I never realized that it was the Nine Tails until I found out from the Leader of the Akatsuki. I... I guess I just never really payed attention, I thought it was normal for us. I figured it was some kind of kekki genkai that we were unaware of - since our parents are deceased. Maybe... maybe you're right. Maybe Naruto _does_ have an idea about the Nine Tails, but he never mentioned it to me. Why wouldn't he mention it to me?" I pondered over why my brother never mentioned anything about a Fox living inside of us.

"Because he didn't want to worry you with such thoughts. Naruto obviously really cares for you, along with your sanity. I've had a few personal talks with him - and they were about you. He says that he is worried about your well-being, since you're always running around and performing errands that both your parents should do, if they were still alive. He says that you play two roles - the sister and the mother. It worries him because he doesn't want you to overdo yourself and become overwhelmed and upset. That's probably the reason he hasn't mentioned anything before, hm?" Tsunade quirked a small yellow eyebrow, making me look down in deep thought. He worries about me? I'm always worrying about him!

Sighing, I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah, that's pretty legit. But... if Naruto already has an idea, why would it hurt to mention it to him?" I queried, completely confused as to why Tsunade didn't want me to mention anything of the Nine Tails. "Because, I don't believe it is the right time to mention it. You need to rest up and relax, not worry about this kyuubi inside of you, okay? Just rest and relax," Tsunade explained in a soft voice.

I obeyed her wishes and headed out to my apartment that I shared with Naruto. I was uber excited to see my knuckle-headed twin brother again! I've missed him so much. Making my way to my apartment, I ran into Sasuke again. Was he on his way to see Naruto as well? "Oh, hey, Uchiha," I greeted him.

He smirked and nodded his head once. "So, I'm guessing you're heading to see my brother, as well?" I asked, my stomach bubbling up with excitement to see my Naruto-kun. He smirked, "Yeah, I was gonna tell him that you were back in town, but I guess you can tell him that yourself," he casually shrugged his shoulders.

I giggled, "Why don't you still come by? I plan to fix Naruto a good home-cooked meal, would you like to join?" He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking, "Well, I really have nothing better to do, anyway." My face lit up and I wrapped my hand within his and dragged him to my apartment. I couldn't help but giggle along the way, while receiving a smirk from Sasuke.

Once we caught our breath, I stood on the tips of my toes and searched for the key that was hidden on the top of the door frame, not really caring if Sasuke saw where I hid my key. "Gotcha," I mumbled and unlocked the door before walking in and shutting the door behind Sasuke. "Naruto!" I yelled as I paced through the apartment, only to find Naruto totally knocked out on his bed. I couldn't help but giggle and gesture for Sasuke to come to the doorway.

He sighed and followed, "That figures." He responded to Naruto's sleeping form. I smirked whispered, "Watch this," before running up and completely pouncing my slumbering brother while yelling, "WOULD YOU LIKE PENIS FOR DINNER?!"

"AHH!" Naruto yipped as I pounced on his body. He looked up and blushed before smiling and totally taking me into his arms, "Azuki, you're back! I'm so glad you're safe!" He chanted as he pulled me into a bear hug, nearly suffocating me. I giggled and kissed his cheek, "It's good to see you too, penis breath. Did you sleep well?" I teased him.

"Yeah... but the awakening was kind of scary. And no, I don't want penis for dinner!" He pouted, making me smirk and poke his nose, "Sure you do. You have penis breath, afterall." He rolled his eyes, "_You_ have penis breath, Azuki."

I gasped and wacked him, "I don't suck dick!" We both laughed, but our laughing immediately stopped when Sasuke cleared his throat, a slight blush on his face. _Probably from the penis conversation..._ I thought, mentally smirking at Sasuke's cute little blush. "Oh, Teme! I had no idea you were standing there," Naruto smirked at Sasuke's blush as well.

"Yeah, dobe, I've been here the whole time. You two have very awkward reunions," He muttered while scratching the back of his neck. I giggled, "Sorry. Naruto, Sasuke's joining us for dinner tonight. I'm cooking," I smiled wide with a kitty mouth, making Naruto slightly sweatdrop at the invitation Sasuke received.

"As long as he doesn't eat all the food," Naruto mumbled, obviously teasing Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. I clapped my hands together and immediately jetted to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for my masterpeice, as if I were a five-star chef or something.

For the next 45 minutes, the three of us conversated with a few laughs, whacks to the head, and smirks. You can figure out who whacked who, ne? Haha. Once my dish was prepared, I had Sasuke set the table, while Naruto would be summoned to dish-duty after dinner. Of course, he groaned and grumbled about it, but I knew he'd wind up doing it anyway. So, I let him pout.

"Mmmm! Dis is delishhush!" Naruto chanted with a mouth full of meat, rice, and noodles. I giggled and patted my mouth with my napkin, "I'm glad you like it, Naruto," I commented as I took another bite of my delicious cooking. Sasuke smirked but said nothing as he politely finished his plate.

Even though Sasuke didn't comment my cooking, I knew better. Especially when I offered seconds, hehe.

After dinner, I had Naruto gather the plates and begin his washing. He grumbled cusswords under his breath, making me smirk at his misfortune. Sasuke decided to stay a while longer to keep me company as I cleaned the house. Actually, he helped me clean. He helped me clean the places I coudn't reach (due to my shortness), such as the top of the bookshelf and what not.

_Finally, that Uchiha height has come in handy, hehe. God, he's so tall...wahhh.._ I whimpered in my mind in jealousy of his tallness.

Sasuke glanced at me as I daydreamed, making me blush when I realized how intense his gaze was. He smirked, "Daydreaming on the job?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm just admiring your height. It's finally come in handy," I teased as he handed me the cloth to finish the shelf once he was done. He scoffed and handed me a bottle of cleaner.

"Azuki, I'm finished! Can I watch TV now?" Naruto begged like a small child, making me roll my eyes. "Same old Naruto," I mumbled before approving him of his TV priviledges. Once Naruto saw that Sasuke was still hanging around, he smirked, "Aww, look at the cute couple!" He teased us, making me blush furiously and Sasuke scowl in his direction.

"Shut your mouth, Naruto, before I shove my size six down it," I threatened venomously, which had no effect to my obnoxious brother. "If he spends the night, don't keep me up! I'd rather not hear _Oh, Sasuke, harder! Yes! _In the middle of the ni-"

That was it. With a tomoato-red face, I chucked the aerosol bottle of disinfectant at Naruto's big head, knocking him out for the count. The blonde fell off the couch and into the floor into a deep slumber. I let out an irritated grunt and rubbed my temples, feeling a headache approaching. Sasuke said nothing but had a big, priceless smirk upon his face.

"I'm assuming that's not the first time you have knocked him out," He stated, to which he was correct. "Congradulations, you have won the grand prize," I retorted sarcastically as I continued to finish the bookshelf and set all of the books and other knick-knacks on it. "Oh? What have I won?" He teased as he set the cleaning supplies back in the small closet in between my room and the bathroom.

I smirked, "What do you want to win?" He stopped and rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm..." I rolled my eyes, "You have ten seconds, tick tock," I giggled when he frowned at my short announcement.

I decided to check on the dishes that Naruto supposedly had finished washing. _Hm, so this time, he didn't lie to me. Yay,_ I thought to myself in approval. "I think I know what I want as a prize now," I felt Sasuke's hot breath against my neck, making me shiver in surprise. "Your time was up five seconds ago," I smirked as I taunted him.

"Bullshit," He spat as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, making me yelp out in shock. "You want a hug? I think I can manage that," I giggled as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his rock-hard chest. He chuckled slightly and pat my head, "That's not necessarily what I wanted, but it will work," He stated, making me blush slightly.

I looked up at him in question and felt a pair of warm lips against my forehead, making my body freeze. Naruto is the only boy that has _ever_ kissed me on my forehead. "Sasuke..." I gasped, my breath leaving my lips. "That's my thank you for the dinner and company tonight. Don't tell anyone that I did that, I don't want a bunch of jealous fangirls jumping us both," He teased, making me giggle.

I snuggled my cheek against his chest again as I gave him another hug. I felt his chin rest upon my head, making a warm sensation flow through me. We stayed in that hug for what seemed like forever. "Sasuke, thank you, for everything. For saving me, for standing by me, and for being so sweet to me. You're, like, my only friend. Other than Hinata," I explained as I felt my eyes begin to tear up.

He said nothing but let out a sigh of content. I felt a pair of hands lace their fingers within mine. I looked up into those coal-black eyes and felt my face heat up as he leaned in slightly.

I wanted oh-so-bad to kiss Sasuke, but I knew this wasn't the right time or place. I didn't want to have my first kiss in my kitchen with my brother passed out in the other room. I quickly turned my head so he kissed my cheek, feeling immediate regret. "Sasuke, not here. I want it to be perfect," I smiled apologetically at him, and he shook his head in agreement.

"Very well, then. Meet me in front of the weapons shop tomorrow at 11. I'll take you to a place where it'll be perfect," he informed me as he gave me one last squeeze of our hands before he made his way to the door. He looked back at me over his shoulder, "Remember, don't tell anyone. I don't want to deal with a bunch of screaming banshees," He teased before exiting my small apartment, leaving me slightly speechless.

_Did that really just happen? Did Sasuke just try to kiss me? Did he just invite me on a date tomorrow? Did I seriously knock my brother out ten minutes ago? _I questioned myself in my head, my vision beginning to blur out of confusion. I sighed and sat down on the couch, trying to grasp all of the events that took place this evening.

"I need a bottle of sake," I mumbled to myself with a smirk before deciding to drag Naruto to his bed and hop in the shower for the evening. I needed one really bad. _I'm surprised my stench didn't turn Sasuke away! He must really like me..._ I smiled to myself as I stepped in the shower and began to lather, rinse, and repeat.


	10. A Date With Sasuke

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER D: Hey, inspiration only comes around when it decides to! I have no power over my muse... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I wonder if Azuki and Sasuke will kiss... hehehehe.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, plot, or diolouge. I only write fanficton because I have no life and I'm an adoring fan just like millions of other people out there :) lol.**

**Chapter Ten: A Date with Sasuke**

x x x x

_I moaned as I felt a warm sensation caress my body. I nuzzled my head into the warmth that enveloped me with care, nestling me with a sensation that I couldn't explain. I didn't question this warmth, however, considering that I felt as if I had no cares in the world. And at that moment, I didn't. _

_"This is so peaceful," I muttered to no one in particular as I nuzzled even more against the warmth. "Indeed," The familiar voice of Itachi whispered in my ear before trailing warm kisses up and down my sensative neck. "I-Itachi?!" I squeaked out as I pulled the covers over my body and scooted myself away from the Uchiha. I blushed even more when I realized that neither of us had any clothes on. _

_He smirked, "Still shy, are we? I'll just have to fix that," he teased as he pulled my body closer to his and placed more kisses upon my neck. "W-what are you doing? Stop!" I whimpered as I tried to push him off, but to no avail._

_"That's not what you were saying last night as I made love to you," Itachi cooed as his hand reached up to grab my breast, but I quickly knocked his hand away. "No! I don't remember any of that!" I retorted as I jumped out of the bed and took the covers with me. I immediately regretted removing myself from the bed, because there lay the Uchiha in all of his glory. _

_It took a lot of strength to avert my eyes away from his glory, but I managed and pressed my palm against my forehead. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening..." I muttered to myself over and over again as I paced the room in panic. I stopped my pacing when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso, pulling my back into a rock-hard chest. _

_"Azuki, relax. You're perfectly safe with me," Itachi tried to comfort me as he turned me around and softly pressed his lips towards mine. I couldn't help but give in to the kiss and return it with enthusiasm. I felt a tongue slip itself into my mouth, making me gasp out and try to jerk away, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. _

_He trailed kisses to my jaw and down my neck before repeating the process by going back up. I couldn't help but let out a few moans, and lean my head back to give him better access. I felt a hot, moist muscle dance around my heated skin. Itachi used his tongue to caress my collar bone and the area where my Adam's Apple should be. _

_I didn't understand what was going on, all I knew was that I happened to have Itachi portraying intimacy upon my sensitive body, forcing me to respond with the most obvious answer - moans and sighs. I didn't understand how I got here or why I was even here in the first place, but no matter the odds - this situation felt ... right. _

_I couldn't comprehend any of it, considering the fact that it was __**Itachi**__ for crying out loud! Shouldn't I be having these sensations about Sasuke, not his older brother? I mean, Itachi showed caring and compassion towards me when I was abducted by the Akatsuki, but that shouldn't result into me having sexual desires for him!_

_Sasuke is the one that I like, not Itachi! I felt so confused and vulnerable, I had no idea how to react other than to give the most obvious. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard that soft, deep voice eminating from the man that was currently pleasuring my skin, "Azuki, you need to wake up."_

_I stared at him as if he were absolutely insane, wake up? He kept repeating those words until everything got blurry and I could feel the sunlight probing at my eyes, but being shielded by my lids. _

x x x x

My body was being shaken gently, but I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of blindness from the heated sun.

"Azuki, wake up! I know you're awake!" The scratchy, irritating voice of my brother, Naruto, yelled in my face. I raised my hand and pushed him off of me by his face, sending him the the floor with a small thud. "I'm up!" I groaned out in my non-morning-person voice, which was hoarse from the lack of speaking overnight.

I heard a few cuss words roll off Naruto's tongue as he lifted himself off the wooden floor. "Well, at least you're fully awake now. You've been sleeping all morning! Sasuke said he wanted to meet you at the weapons shop at 11!" Naruto informed me, making my eyes widen in response and immediately jump out of bed.

"Oh, my god! I've got to get ready! I almost completely forgot!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up real quick, while memorizing the clock every five seconds. It was 10:00 when Naruto woke me up - an hour to get ready. Well, 45 minutes, to be exact. That wasn't a whole lot of time for me to get ready, but it was enough - barely.

I curled my hair and barely put on any mascara and foundation. I slipped on my sleeveless blue summer dress with matching flats and clipped my bangs to the side of my head so they wouldn't be in the way. "And for the finishing touches, a dash of perfume and a whole bunch of deodorant," I smiled to myself as I announced this to no one in particular.

Naruto stared at me the whole time (except when I changed clothes) with a huge smirk on his face. "Looks like someone has a date with a certain Uchiha, hm? Don't come back pregnant!" Naruto teased me with a wink of the eye, making me flush in embarrassment. "Shut up, goober. No one's getting pregnant! Trust and _believe_," I reassured him as I grabbed my small purse and made sure I had everything together before heading out the door for my... date.

"Well, good luck, Azuki-chan. If he tries anything, kick his balls, and then let me take care of the rest," Naruto half-teased as he pat my head before giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush and giggle.

Finally, I was headed out the door and towards the weapons shop to meet no one other than Mr. Uchiha himself. I saw him standing in front of the shop with his hands in his pockets, looking casual and relaxed. I smiled softly when I approached him, receiving a smirk from him as well. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," I greeted meekly.

He said nothing but took my hands in his and kissed my forehead, making my face pink. "Come," He gestured for me to follow him by grabbing my nimble hand and leading me towards the dumpling cafe. I smiled wide, "I love dumplings," I stated as we found a seat for two. "Good, because that's what they serve here," he teased with a knowing smirk, making me giggle behind my hand.

The waitress came and took our orders, dumplings and warm tea, the usual. This place was famous for it's famous dango-dumplings. They were colorful, sweet, and fun for the kids. Who wouldn't enjoy eating here? It was also very peaceful and quiet - a nice place to relax or have a simple date (like so).

"Sasuke, thank you for bringing me here," I commented as I nibbled on a dumpling. He said nothing, but let out a low grunt, indicating his 'your welcome.'

We ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After Sasuke paid for the dumplings, he took me to the movies. "Pick a movie," He suggested, to my surprise. I looked at the movie list and decided to see a scary movie, since I didn't get the chance to see those a lot. He only smirked and ordered the tickets before we went inside and found our theater.

Once the movie started, we were relaxed and ready to be scared (at least I was). "Are you sure you can handle this? It's pretty gorey - from what I've heard. You don't look like someone who would watch zombie-slasher movies," Sasuke asked, making sure I wouldn't spaz out.

I smirked, "Don't underestimate me, Uchiha. If I get scared, I'll just be in your lap. Don't boys like stuff like that?" I teased him, which was responded with a smirk and a grunt, "I guess so. You could sit on my lap right now." I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged him before our attention was on the ending previews and now the actual movie.

The first ten minutes in the movie, I screamed and literally jumped in Sasuke's arms. He chuckled at me, but I refused to stop watching the movie. This movie was like a challenge for me, and I would see it through to the end. I yelped again in surprise when the blood was splattered all over the screen as some dead zombie's head got chopped off.

Within half an hour, I was literallly in Sasuke's lap, burrying my face into his neck to shield my eyes from the horrors of zombie guts flying everywhere as if it were nothing. He wrapped his arms around me securely, making me feel comfortable and happy. I felt this warm, bubbly sensation flow through my stomach.

"Are you scared, Azuki?" Sasuke whispered in my ear, making shivers go down my spine due to his hot, husky breath hitting against my skin. "More grossed out than anything, but yes..." I replied with a whimper. I felt him smirk, "Then let me distract you," he cooed before lifting my chin to level with his and gently pressed his lips against mine.

His lips were soft, warm, and inviting. Our mouths molded together perfectly, the rhythm was extraordinary. I felt electricity shock me, making my body press itself against his, making the kiss even more erotic and exciting. This was my first kiss, and it was perfect. I pressed my palm against his cheek and deepened the kiss.

Soon, we had to part for air, but went right back to kissing. Well, it was more like making out. I'm not even sure when the movie ended or what the ending was even about, due the fact that our faces were attached for the rest of the time. We continued kissing even when the lights came back on and everyone had exited the theater.

"Sasuke... we... should... leave... the movie... is over..." I stated in between kisses before he trailed them down my jaw and neck. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, my face flushed and body heat risen. He said nothing in return, but his actions told me that he didn't care at all about the theater rules of leaving after the movie is over.

Sasuke trailed sloppy kisses up and down my neck, before meeting my own lips again. I felt his tongue press against the bottom of my lip, asking for permission to access. Of course, I didn't grant him that permission, due to the fact that this was my first time kissing - ever. Unfortunately, that was ruined when I felt a hand squeeze my bottom, making me gasp out in surprise. I felt a slimy appendage enter the cavern of my mouth and search every crevice.

I whimpered in defeat and let his tongue massage mine, the feeling very foreign, but sensational. My body was feeling things I didn't know it could feel... I felt a warm, tingly bubble fill up in my stomach, radiating through my limbs. Was this an adrenaline rush? I had no idea, but I savoured the feeling and didn't question it further.

We parted for breath, our pants ragged and heavy. Sasuke immediately attacked my neck again, making me gasp out and lean into his kisses more. I basked in the pleasure with soft pants and moans escaping the barrier of my lips. Out of my consent, Sasuke immediately pulled his wondering lips away from my neck, making me whimper in protest. "Sasuke..." I complained, only to receive a smirk from the smug Uchiha.

"Come, it's getting late," Sasuke murmered, making me frown like a small child. I finally settled down from my high, making me somber and sober. I was guided out of the chair and lead out into the movie theater lobby, where we saw a bunch of our peers. "Hey, look. It's Uchiha and Uzumaki," the nonchalant Shikamaru announced with a smirk.

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks, but Sasuke completely ignored Shikamaru and continued to walk towards the front door. I received a few glares from the other girls (or _fan_girls), but I simply ignored them. I teasingly wrapped my arm around Sasuke's, tormenting the other girls who strangled me in their minds.

That's the only way they _could_ strangle me, hehe.

Our walk to my house was silent, but enjoyable. We were comfortable with eachother's company - so that's all that mattered. Of course, I slipped my hand in Sasuke's, who never rejected my request of holding hands. I could tell Sasuke wasn't much of a public displayer of affection, but this was innocent enough.

We arrived at my front door. I stared into Sasuke's onyx orbs for a few moments before he broke the stare with a kiss - a passionate kiss. I returned it without hestiation this time while wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt his hands rest on my hips and rock them in a sensual way.

I blushed as I heard a light moan escape his lips in our kiss and separated. Sasuke was normally, but he was a guy, and I didn't want to turn him on _too_ much. Then I'd never get rid of him for the night - and I'm not prepared for that yet. He smirked down at me before kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him warmly, "I had a wonderful time. Thank you," I thanked him before kissing his cheek, "Have a good evening, Sasuke-kun."

He grunted with a smirk before I unlocked my front door and gave him one last smile for the night before closing my door. I sighed dreamily as I lay my hand on my chest. There I was, in the high of Sasuke's kiss. It never ceased to drug me up with adrenaline and ecstacy. It would take a few moments to come back down, but the kiss was all worth it.

As I came down from my high, flashbacks of my previous dream automatically sped through my mind. That exotic dream of Itachi's kiss, along with his hands, all over my body. I should've had that dream about Sasuke, not his brother. I didn't understand, and a wave of confusion and exhaustion washed over me.

_Why would I dream of Itachi, when it's clear that I'm interested in Sasuke? I don't understand. Itachi was a good friend, but I don't like him like that... do I? No, I like Sasuke! It's a definate that I like Sasuke... but... what do I feel for Itachi, as well? This is so confusing! _I screamed in my mind, giving myself a headache.

Before heading off to bed for the evening, I took two asprins and checked on Naruto (who was lazily snoring in his bed) and took a quick shower. I had a dreamless sleep throughout the night, which was peaceful and much-needed.


End file.
